Truth Or Dare
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: Truth Or Dare once looks to be an innocent game. Becomes very dangerous and the person who is pulling the Truth Or Dare isn't playing.Which could lead to something more sinister. Even the past can even catch up to them. Pairings are mention in the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry if the first chapter is short.

Lifeless body laying in the forest.A group of kids, that looked to be from middle school. Watched in horror to see their friend laying lifeless. They had played this game so many times. Nobody hadn't gotten hurt. But this time it happens,and somebody has gotten hurt right in front of their faces.

Hiccup suddenly sat up from his bed. He then looked around. He was in his bedroom. He begins to sigh in relief. It was only a nightmare. A nightmare that had been with him since after the incident. He recalled his mother and father, were a concern. Although he told them it was nothing. He did not want to think about it.

"Calm down Hiccup. It's only a dream, a bad dream that still haunts your childhood years." He thought to try to coach himself to calm down.

He then looked toward an old picture. Back then in middle school. He picks up the picture frame. He looked to see old friends in the picture frame. Even the haunting image of their friend, who had after the tragic event he and the others hadn't talked to each other since they had given each other their number. But they never contacted each other for many reasons. Because of the memory of the tragic event continue to happen. He recalled during his birthday party. Which was the real last time he saw them. It wasn't much of a birthday party. None of them were interacting. He than recall remembering his parents talking with the other parents. They thought it was best they wouldn't see each other again for a while. Since High School, he hadn't seen them nor been in contact.

"I wondered what everyone is doing. Since we hadn't seen each other." Hiccup thought.

Just as he began to lay his head back on the pillow ready to sleep. The phone begins to ring. He looked toward the time it was 3:00 am, and who would be calling him at this hour. He didn't pick it up. He then begins to fall asleep again. Then two minutes later. He heard his I-phone. Now, who is seriously who would call him at this hour? He begins to sigh sitting there still hearing the I-phone ringing. Hiccup sighed it looked like the I-phone wouldn't stop ringing. He sighed maybe he should pick up his I-phone and answer. He grabbed his I-phone, which was sitting on his nightstand near his bed. He picked it up the I-phone.

"Hello?" He said.

However, there was no answer. Except for the only thing he heard was breathing. Whoever was on the other line had quickly hung up the phone. Hiccup begins to shake his head. He begins to lay on the bed. As he went back to aware that an unknown person was standing in the corner of the sidewalk staring toward the apartment where Hiccup holding onto an then begins to turn away and disappeared into the woods. 


	2. Call From An Old Friends

Hiccup continues to be sound asleep. Until suddenly his I-phone begin to ring. Hiccup opens his eyes. He then looked toward the clock. It was 6:00 am. Who would be calling at this time? Whoever it is. He was going to give them a piece of his mind. Even to tell them off for calling him at this hour. Maybe it will be the same person. Who called at 3:00 am. He grabbed his I-phone looking toward the number. He pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" He said.

He hopes that this was not another phone call prank. Liked what he heard at 3:00 am. Because still, he isn't playing then heard the voice on the other line.

"I am hoping I got the right number is this Hiccup Haddock?" He asked.

Hiccup must admit he was completely shocked how did this person know his name? Okay, that gotten him nervous very nervous. However, before the person on the other line could answer. There was another voice shouting.

"What do you think your doing!? Who permitted you to come into my room, and use my I-phone!" He said.

The other person holding onto the I-phone glares back toward him sticking his tongue out.

"It is a free country. I do what I want to do. You know, I was getting ready to have a pleasant conversation with an old friend. That we know." He said.

As the other figure frown back.

"At 6:00 am!? Who would do such a thing? Now give me back my I-phone! Stop annoying me! Get out of my room!" He shouted.

As he grabbed one end of the could hear the two seemed to be fighting over the I-phone. He wanted to interrupt. But he could hear the two continue to shout and bicker. It seemed very familiar.

"I am not a little kid anymore! I am 24 years old! Snot=pig! That what your avatar should look maybe Snot-Monkey." He said.

It seems that these two had forgotten that Hiccup was still on. However, he then begin to remember something.

"Snotlout and Davynn Jorgenson?" Hiccup asked.

The two who were on the other line that stopped them from bickering paused looking toward I-phone.

"Yes, that is us. Hiccup is it you after all these years." Snotlout said.

Davynn begins to grin.

"Yay! He remembers us!" Davynn begins to shout.

Snotlout than begin to glares back toward Davynn.

"Shut up!" Snotlout shouted.

Hiccup paused the last time he saw them both. Which was back when they were in middle school. He remembered that Snotlout was in 8th grade at the time Snotlout Brother Davynn who is two years younger than Snotlout was a 6th grader. But one year younger after Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Heather. Davynn has always been clinging. He always follows Snotlout. Even when he used to hang out with them. But he and Snotlout tended to argue with each other.

"You know guys. It had been a long time. I am surprised that you manage to call me at this hour. But before you both decide to go on bickering again. Is there a reason?" He asked.

Davynn grabbed Snotlout's I-phone. While Snotlout is glaring toward him. He begins to sigh shaking his head.

"We are going to have a small reunion in the evening. We are going to a karaoke bar. You know among friends with Astrid, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Heather. You know to catch up on old times. I planned it. So I was wondering if you can make it?" Davynn asked.

Hiccup paused

"Yeah, sure I believed I can." Hiccup replied.

Snotlout folding his arms glaring toward had his I-phone.

"Okay, happy now? He said he is free. Now I am being serious give me back my I-phone! Get out of my room! I need to get some rest. Before 5:00 pm. Before I go teach the class. Also, you know working the night shift as a bartender isn't easy. But at least tonight I get the night off." Snotlout said.

Davynn rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you can hold down two jobs even," Davynn said

Hiccup begins to ponder thinking about the call at 3:00 am. Could it be? He had to ask.

"Say Davynn? Did you call me around 3:00 in the morning?" Hiccup asked.

Davynn looked back at Snotlout. Who was stilling glaring.

"What!? Seriously why were you awake at 3:00 am in the morning1?" Snotlout asked Davynn.

Davynn while still holding onto Snotlout's I-phone.

"I did not! I was asleep! The whole time!" Davynn shouted back at Snotlout.

"Than why are you awake now?" Snotlout asked.  
Davynn glares back at him. While pointing outside the window.  
"Well! I woke up. Because I thought that I saw someone peeking at the window. A shadowy figure was looking into the house. I went to investigate to see who it was. But the mysterious stranger was gone." Davynn replied.

Hiccup sighed hearing Davynn and Snotlout arguing. He could hear Snotlout scolding Davynn.

"I see you guys tonight." Hiccup said.

The last thing he heard Davynn responding to Snotlout with the He's not a kid acting like their dad. He hangs up the phone. Hiccup sighed since he was up. He might as well get ready for work himself.


	3. When Your That Popular

Hiccup begins to sigh walking down the street. He then stopped to look toward the mansion. Which was the Mayor's Mansion. He sighed it's been a long time since he has been there. This was his home. He grew up there. The son of the mayor. He was thankful that his parents let him have friends go to a normal school as a normal kid would. But now all grown up. His father wants him to follow in his footsteps into becoming the mayor claiming its "Family Bloodline" which Hiccup didn't want. Hiccup had found his passion for teaching at the same middle school, that he had gone to. Then there his mother, wanting him to find the right "girl" to be with him. She was afraid that he would be alone. But he never was alone. He didn't feel that way. There is one secret he had kept from his parents. Nobody in town knows about it. The only one who knows is his friends or they had suspected it right away. Without him saying anything. He then stopped looking back. He could feel that he was being watched. He sighed shaking it off, begin to head onto his job. He walks into the school grounds, where all the students were greeting him. Even the female teachers.

"Hey, Hiccup. We are looking forward to the party on Saturday." She said.

Hiccup tilted his head slightly confused what did they mean by that? He did not recall any party he was throwing. But he decided to ignore it. He then stopped by to greet one of his fellow teachers. Before heading to class.

"Why Hiccup good morning." She said with a smiled.

Hiccup nodded slightly.

"Yes good morning Elin." He said with a smiled.

Elin looked toward him with a smiled.

"Hey did you hear the news?" Elin asked.

Hiccup shakes his head.

"No what news?" Hiccup asked.

Elin begins to pull out her I-phone. She then begins to bring up the "Breaking News" which was posted.

"Hikers who were hiking in the woods. They had found human remains there. But it looked to be a long time." Elin replied.

Hiccup paused did the news say "Human Remains" his face looked in horror. Could it be? He wasn't even sure. He wondered if the others had that same feeling. He would ask them tonight. The thought of it was more shocking. It felt like the past was catching up. Elin was looking toward Hiccup. She could see that pale look.

"Hiccup? Are you all alright? You are getting a bit pale? If you're not feeling well. Maybe you should go home and rest." She said.

Hiccup shakes his head trying to clear whatever he was he was thinking.

"No, I am fine. I was just reacting to something that is all." He said.

He then turns around. As he begins to head to class. However still with the lingering thought of the humans remain that they found. The chilling thought even that memory that continues to haunt him. Now hearing this latest news. It is going to stay stuck with him forever and ever. He went toward his classroom preparing to teach. He looked toward the students. Who was coming in. He looked toward them. He begins to ponder.

"If he was alive. What would his life be liked? What would he be doing? If he wasn't dead. Then he would still be here doing something. But I can't forgive him for that incident in the Truth Or Dare." Hiccup thought.

He begins to sigh as he went to teaching. While thought the incident and the remains could be their one student raised his hand.

"I am sorry to interrupt .But I got a question why are you popular? Because my aunt kept bragging about Saturday a party. I am sorry if I asked that question." The Male Student said.

Hiccup again with this party? What party? He didn't remember anything. Lately, he has been hearing this too much. He didn't hear about it. He wasn't even sure how to answer the question.

"I guess its because I'm the Mayor's son. But let us change the subject. Focus on today's lesson." He said.

As he turned back and started to teach his two things were running in his mind. What party is everyone talking about? Also what he heard about what the hikers found.


	4. Old Friends and Old Memories

A/N Just a slight FYI Hiccup and Astrid aren't together nor couple in this story. Though, I am a huge fan of them.

Hiccup continues to walk down the street toward the karaoke place. Where Davynn had said they were going to meet. He walk inside. As he was looking around the crowd to see where they quickly waved his hand.

"Over here!" Davynn shouted.

Hiccup begins to walk toward the table where they were. He could see Fishlegs, Heather, Ruffnut, and Snotlout there. Except Ruffnut was sitting with and Heather were sitting together.

"Is that everyone? Ruffnut asked.

Davynn shakes his head. While looking toward his then was looking toward the door that was opening.

"My girlfriend hasn't come yet. But wait I see her coming in over here, babe!" Davynn shouted.

Snotlout rolled his eyes while glaring toward Davynn.

"Must you have to be so loud." Snotlout said.

Davynn got out of his seat. As he begins to embrace Astrid tightly the two were holding hands walking toward the helps Astrid to her seat. As he sat next to her. Hiccup looked toward Davynn and Astrid.

"Since when did you guys got together?" He asked.

Davynn grins while holding Astrid's hand.

"You could say that Snotlout hook us up together." He replied.

Davynn just laughs slightly. So did Astrid as well. Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"More like an accident. I didn't expect them ending up being lovebirds all that stuff." He said.

Davynn while still holding on Astrid's hand. He begins to grin looking toward Snotlout and doing a fake applause.

"Yeah, let's all give Snotlout applause for his "accident" that he never meant to happen. But it ended up in a good one. Except I know how to treat a girl better." Davynn said.

Snotlout had the looked ready to go strike him. Hiccup sighed he than looked toward them.

"Changing the subject. Did you hear the news? They had found human remains near the mountains." Hiccup said.

The others paused lowering their head in deep thought remembering the news. Ruffnut sighed looking toward an old picture.

"When I heard the news. I started thinking so that where he was. When the police couldn't find his body." Ruffnut said.

Astrid nods in agreement.

"Whoever took his body. They must have placed him there. Whoever killed him. They might have waited for us to leave. So he or she could remove the body from sight." Astrid said.

Fishlegs and Davynn were looking toward each other for a moment.

"That is highly impossible. You think its the remain of your twin brother. But it isn't. Some things don't add up." Fishlegs said.

Davynn nods slowly.

"That is right. We can be certain the remains that they found. It isn't Tuffnut." Davynn said

Snotlout begins to roll his eyes. As he folded his arms.

"Okay genius;'s if you claim that it isn't why don't you give us an explanation for your reasons." Snotlout said.

Fishlegs and Davynn begin to grin looking toward each other. As Fishlegs begin to pull out a newspaper.

"Back then when we were in middle we found Tuffnut body laying on the ground in the middle of the Forrest. There is no way that his body could've been put there. I may not have seen the remains personally. But the remains that they found looked more like an adult male. It doesn't match up with Tuffnut." Fishlegs said.

Davynn begins to pull out more articles.

"You know there have been lots of cold cases that never been solved. So those remains are someone else. Who had been murdered." Davynn said.

As the others were looking toward each other. Hiccup begins to lower his head slightly.

"Than its not Tuffnut.I thought it was his. Then we could finally give him the proper burial." He said.

Heather looked toward Ruffnut.

"I am sorry if they broke the news that it isn't him. I have to agree. I and Fishlegs work in the hospital. We've seen families looking for the loved ones thinking they are in the hospital. When they are missing." She said.

Ruffnut sighed sadly.

"It's okay. I am sure my brother's body is resting somewhere. I just wished that he could give us a sign where his body is buried. Or even tell us who killed him." She said.

Davynn kept quiet fidlling his fingers as if he knew something.

"You won't find his body anywhere. Because he's a-I mean whoever did it. They could have dropped nis body in the ocean. Okay! Changing the subject lets play Truth Or Dare!" He said.

The others begin to groan shaking their heads not pleased with the idea. Astrid was holding onto Davynn hand, except her expression looks worried.

"We are not playing that game! Afte that incident. We agreed we would never play the game." She said.

Davynn loked toward Astrid. As if he was giving the puppy eyes.

"Oh please! You guys didn't allow me to play the game back then! I wanna try it." He said.

Snotlout sighed.

"Fine! One game but pick only one person that is it." He said.

Davynn grin.

"Okay! Fishlegs Truth Or Dare!" He said.

Fishlegs kept quiet.

"Dare." He said.

Davynn grin.

"Okay! I dare you to go up to that karaoke and sing!" He said.

Fishlegs sighed folding his arms standing up. He begins to sweatdrop.

"We should've gone hanging out in Starbucks. But no! We have to go right here. Where Davynn has finally managed to get me to sing I'm embarssed to sing." He mutter.

As he begins to look through the song selection to sing. Heather looked back toward the others.

"We always come here with Davynn. I remembered he kept trying to push Fishlegs to sing. Though, he was unlucky when Fishlegs didn't budge just protest. But finally, Davynn got him up there." She said.

Just as Fishlegs was about to pick up the mic to sing. He heard his pager. He then begins to pull it out. He begin to sighed in relief. He put the microphone down.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't complete the dare. But I am needed at the hospital. Heather, please walk with me." He said.

Davynn sighed watching Fishlegs and Heather head out the door.

"Chicken I am going to post it on his facebook page. Come on Astrid. Why don't you and I sing a duet together." He said.

Astrid grin.

"Of course." She said.

As the two were holding each other hands heading toward the karaoke machine.


	5. Somebody Watching

As Fishlegs and Heather, were walking together. They then came to an stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Fishlegs looked toward Heather.

"I think I can manage to go from here. Thanks for walking with me Heather." Fishlegs said.

Heather begins to smiled softly taking Fishlegs hand.

"No problem," Heather said.

While the two were holding each other hands. Fishlegs looked up he than gasp when he saw the dresser from the window that was above them begin to fall. He then begins to push Heather toward the side. Lucky when the big dresser just hit on the sidewalk. But lucky that neither of them gotten hurt.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Heather nod.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied.

Fishlegs looked toward her.

"I think you should head back quickly to the others. Just in case something happen.I'll sees you later." Fishlegs said as he begins to kiss Heather on the cheek, and took off.

Heather turned her heeled walking. She then looked up at the window. She wondered how the dresser was there? Or even at the edge of the ? It falls from its own. She then begins to head back toward the karaoke place. From the window ledge, a black glove covering the hand was there watching Heather leave tapping the finger quietly. Heather rejoins the others. He then looked to see Davynn and Astrid still at the karaoke machine singing.

"They are still singing?" Heather asked.

Snotlout nodded slowly.

"Pretty much. That is liked their second love duet together. I am going to guess they will head to their third song." Snotlout replied.

Ruffnut than turn toward Hiccup.

"Thinking about my brother. You know back then. Before the incident. Originally he didn't want to come. Because he couldn't face you. I think he was in love with you." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup kept quiet. He did remember that. He denied it to him.

"Yeah, but you do recall. Way before the incident. Snotlout dared me to kiss Tuffnut. Then two days later. Tuffnut told me. He likes me more than just friends. I told him that there is no way on that." Hiccup told them.

Heather begins to sigh.

"You can't hide it. We know the truth already. We've seen your face reaction when that dare happen. You were blushing. You didn't even bother to say it was gross in a quick second. I suggest that you tell your parents the truth about yourself before the party." Heather said.

Hiccup looked toward her.

"Wait what party? Everyone is talking about this party. But I don't even know what party? They are talking about it. Nor my parents did not tell me." He said.

Snotlout sighed as he begins to pull out the newspaper. As he begins to show it to Hiccup.

"I guess you didn't see the newspaper, nor pay attention to the media. Here it had been posted that your father and mother are holding an event for all the townspeople. But according to the two geniuses which I mean Fishlegs and my annoying brother. Without digging nor research the two came up that only the females are only for those who are singles everything else." He said.

Ruffnut nod.

"They are trying to hook you up." She said.

Hiccup begins to sigh shaking his head.

"I can't believe that. I mean I didn't need my parents to help to hook me up with someone. When by luck. I could find the right person." He said.

Heather looked toward him than toward the newspaper.

"That is why you need to tell them. They are your parents. They would understand." She said.

While Davynn and Astrid were singing was looking toward the window. He saw in the corner of the sidewalk staring toward where they were. He saw that there a hooded figure concealed. He then saw the hooded figure holding onto a brick. As he begins to throw toward the window. He then looked toward the others.

"Davynn? Why did you stop singing? Your part is next." She said.

Davynn continues to look toward the window. He then looked toward Snotlout, Ruffnut, Heather, and Hiccup.

"Guys get out of there!" He shouted.

As they quickly got out of the the brick hit the window, breaking the glasses and shards was falling.

"Thanks for that saved. If we didn't move. We could've been bleeding." Snotlout said.

Heather was looking toward the broken window with now pieces of broken glass on the ground.  
"You know. I think we should leave." Heather said.

Ruffnut nods looking nervous.

"Yeah," Ruffnut said.

As they were looking toward the broken window. The mysterious hooded figured was no longer there. Hiccup was looking toward Davynn right arm. It didn't occur to him now that he saw that there was a scar with stitches.

"Say? What happens to your arm?" Hiccup asked.

Davynn looked toward his right arm Before he could answer. Snotlout interrupted and started to answer for him.

"It's nothing! None of your concern." Snotlout replied.

Astrid looked toward them.

"Let us just get out of here. Before anything else happens." Astrid said.

As they were walking out the door. They all said their goodbyes and went their own separate way. Little did they know that somebody was watching them in the dark alley.


	6. Dark Secret

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Davynn, and Astrid were walking while holding onto Astrid's hand. He looked toward the moon. Then back toward Astrid.

"You're beautiful as the moon. You know we should go and see my father. Maybe we all should go and see our father. I mean it been a while since we saw him." Davynn suggested.

Astrid remains quiet, she then looked back toward Snotlout. As Ruffnut was looking toward him as well.

"I don't think we can visit Dad. He's not in the condition to see us." Snotlout replied.

Davynn kept quiet. He looked toward Snotlout quietly.

"Ok. I am going to walk Astrid home. I'll meet you back at home." He said.

Snotlout nods slowly.

"Okay fine. But be careful if you get home before. Make sure you lock the door. Do not let anyone in. Even if they ring the doorbell." He told him.

Davynn rolled his eyes.

"Fine dad," Davynn said.

He took Astrid's hand. The two begin to walk away. Ruffnut looked toward Snotlout. She knew that there was more Snotlout was hiding. He could tell the tone of his voice. She did remember what he told her. She, Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather know it. But except Ruffnut knows more the other part as well.

"You know Davynn isn't a kid anymore. He's old enough to understand. You should tell him the truth about your father. So he doesn't go on asking that the two of you go and visit him." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout sighed staring toward the pavement. As the two continue to walk down

"I don't think he would understand. Even if I tell him. I don't even know how he would handle it. I had to leave him alone with Dad. He holds that scar of what happened. That had to end in stitches. He ended up living with me. Since he was senior in high school." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut kissed Snotlout cheek. As the two were walking.

"You had to do it to protect your brother. Even to take him away from the place. Where it was toxic. But he's lucky to be alive." She said.

Snotlout closed his eyes slightly as a flashback of a grey image. Where in the shadows there were two people fighting. There was fresh blood on the ground.

"I hold myself too many scars. There is one that I have. Which I can't tell and nobody needs to know." He explained.

Ruffnut begins to chuckle as they were reaching toward the corner.

"You know everyone carries a dark secret. That they don't want to reveal. But if someone finds out, and tells the world than its troubling." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout sighed.

"Yeah. Everyone has a dark secret." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut brought herself closer toward him and sighed.

"Do not matter what. I will always remain by your side." She said.

As they were reaching the corner to Ruffnut home. There was a limo, and there was a figure sitting on the step. As the figure sees them.

"Ruffnut! Hey!" He said.

Snotlout looked toward the stranger that was running toward them.

"Ruffnut? Who's that?" He asked.

Ruffnut kept quiet. Yet she was shocked to see him there. She wondered how he got out of the place.

"Gruffnut." She replied.


	7. Gruffnut

Gruffnut came running toward Ruffnut. He begins to hug her. He was more or less grinning.

"Cousin has been a long time. Since I had last saw you. I remembered the last time I saw you was when your brother was alive." Gruffnut said.

Ruffnut begins to sigh. She wasn't even sure to respond. She still wanted to know what was Gruffnut doing here? Even better how did even get he was supposed to be there forever.

"I thought you were supposed to be in that place for anyone who has a mental problem." She said.

Gruffnut kept quiet. As if he was thinking in deep thought of the real truth everything else.

Flashback:

Five days Gruffnut was still in the mental he was pacing in one area. He looked toward the window outside.

"I'm going get out of here eventually." He thought.

He then hears something stirring outside. He begins to walk to look to see what it was. He then begins to gasp in shock.

"This is a twist to see you here." He said.

He then saw some money in the hand. The next thing he knew that he was busted out an escape.

Gruffnut snapped back into reality. He then just gave a sheepish grin. As he placed his hand behind his head.

"Well! You know it was hard to believe. After being stuck for a long time in that mental hospital. They just did an elevation of me. They said that I am cure. I don't need to be there anymore. They provided a house for me. So as you can see after all these years I am a free man. I am still curious about the man that you are with." He said.

Ruffnut begins to sigh.

"Gruffnut this is my boyfriend Snotlout Jorgenson, and Snotlout this is my distant cousin Gruffnut," Ruffnut said.

Snotlout shakes Gruffnut's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Snotlout said.

Gruffnut nods slowly.

"Oh yes! Nice to meet you." Gruffnut said.

Ruffnut continues to look toward Gruffnut. Yet she doesn't even know how he manages to get out of the mental hospital. She wasn't even sure that they let him out just like that. She then looked toward the two.

"Instead of standing out here. Why don't we all go inside? We and we can continue to have a nice conversation inside." She said.

Snotlout looked toward the time then back at Ruffnut.

"I would love to stay. But I better get back home. I cannot leave Davynn alone. Or even better most likely he would try and snoop around my room for something to bug me with. It was nice meeting you Gruffnut." He said.

Gruffnut just continues to look toward Snotlout with a quiet smirk.

"Nice meeting you its ashame that my cousin here is dating someone who has a history of not controlling his temper. Even hold something more dangerous inside. Ruffnut, I think you shouldn't be dating a guy like that." He said.

Ruffnut kept quiet with a confused looked. Snotlout came to an stopped for a moment. He clutches his fists slightly. But then he kept on walking.

"How did he know? Nobody knows it." Snotlout thought.

Ruffnut looked back toward Gruffnut.

"That wasn't very nice. You just met him. You shouldn't have said that to him." Ruffnut said.

Gruffnut just grin.

"I called it what I see. You hadn't questioned how your brother died. I am sure he had some sort of connection to it. Didn't your brother owe him something? He hasn't return out of anger. He could've killed him." Gruffnut said.

Ruffnut begins to sigh. She refused to believed that Snotlout would do that. Yes, Snotlout and Tuffnut were indeed feuding for a while. It was something that Tuffnut borrow money. He owed him. Because he needed the money to buy himself trading cards. But there isn't a way Snotlout would do that. He's not that type to do that.

"Anyway Gruffnut, why don't you come inside. I can brew you up some tea." She said.

Gruffnut just begins to chuckle.

"That is a nice offer. But I have to get going back home. Also using the limo that was provided. The timing is almost over. But we should meet again. Maybe have a nice chat everything else. If you survive." He said.

He begins to walk back toward the limo. As the limo begins to take off. Ruffnut stood there ponding what did he mean.

"What did he mean if I survive? What he is thinking." Ruffnut thought.

Ruffnut begins to turn around walking toward her house. Gruffnut was looking back through the window. He then hears his I-phone begin to ring. He begins to pick it up.

"Yes, I understand. I will start it soon. I won't fail. She was a sucker to believe that they let me out." He said. 


	8. The Family Pride

Hiccup begins to sighed he should head home. But for now, he needed to go and see about this party. His parents were planning. Also to see if he could cancel the party in time as well. Before the weekend. He highly doubts he would be able to. But he hopes at least to try. He walks toward the mansion. He begins to walk toward the gate. As he begins to press the button of the security the gate opens. He begins to walk inside. He then heads toward the mansion. He then begins to knock on the door. Once the door opens.

"Evening Master Hiccup, what does this bring you here in this hour?" He asked.

Hiccup kept quiet. He knew it was kinda late not too late. But for him, this is something that he was going to handle.

"Gobber, I am sorry for showing up unexpectedly. But I am here to see my parents." He replied.

Gobber gestured Hiccup to come inside. He then begins to point toward the Family Room.

"Your father is in there. I am sure he be pleased to see you." Gobber said,

Hiccup begins to walk toward the family den. It has been a while since he last came here. He walked toward the door. He got inside. Hiccup's father was known as Stoick also the mayor of the city. He was reading the newspaper. When he looked up from the newspaper. He put it down. As he quickly begins to hugged Hiccup.

"Son! It's so good to see you. You know how much your mother and I missed you." Stoick said.

Hiccup begins to sighed he knew there were two things on his mind. That he needed to tell. He wasn't even sure how to say it.

"Dad, I heard about this party that is going to happen at the weekend. I don't think that you guys should be doing it. If you are trying to hook me up with someone. I am happy being single everything else." Hiccup said.

Stoick broke his embrace from his son. He begins to sigh.

"Son you know how your mother is worried about you. She wants to make sure that you find happiness with someone special to spend with you for eternity. That is why she is throwing this party. You know I am worried about you as well. I think it is about time you quit the teaching job. Start being prepared to be the next mayor. When my time is up." He said.

Hiccup kept quiet. He begins to sigh.

"Father, I am not interested in being mayor of the city. Being in a school setting teaching middle school kids. It's my passion. I cannot just give it up. Also, there is something I need to tell you." He said.

Stoick continues to look toward the window.

"You know you make me so proud. If you could follow my footsteps. Now, what is it you want to tell me?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup remains quiet. Even to hear that his father is proud of him. He wasn't even sure what to say.

"Oh well, its nothing Dad. I forgot what I was going to say." Hiccup replied.

He couldn't tell. Even to hear his father say he was proud. It was hard for him to tell. If he could have the guts. But he had no guts to speak.

"Well, my boy I see you this Saturday." He said.

Hiccup nods slowly.

"Yes. I see you then." He said.

Hiccup begins to turn heel. As he begins to head out the door. He put his hand in his pocket. While he was walking. He looked toward the woods as he kept walking. Remembering that time. He felt guilty was he to blame on that dare he threw.

Grey image flashback

That night when they all had to spend time together. He recalled Tuffnut trying to avoid him after that dare Snotlout pulled. Even speaking the truth that he likes Hiccup more than friends. Hiccup denying it

"Tuffnut truth or dare." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut kept quiet.

"Dare," Tuffnut said.

Hiccup who still was glaring toward Tuffnut.

"I dare you to spend one night in the woods by yourself." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs gasp.

"Hiccup! You shouldn't do that. The woods are dangerous!" Fishlegs said.

Ruffnut nods slowly.

"I cannot let my brother go out there alone," Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut kept quiet looking toward them.

"It's fine. I do it. Besides I will be fine." Tuffnut said as he was giving a reassuring smile toward his twin sister.

Then the next day when they went to check on Tuffnut. He was dead.

End Grey Flashback  
"I have myself to blame. If I didn't dare him. Gave him another that wasn't too risky. He still would have been still here alive. But I don't even know what had he spent alone in the woods." He thought.

He continues to walk. However when he stopped. He then saw standing in front of the forest. A figure wearing a black cloak with a hood covering the feature of knowing what they looked liked. Also, the figure was wearing a mask a demon-like mask. He had a knife in his hand that was covered in blood. But it looked to be old blood. Chills were running down his body. Cold sweats were running on him. He felt frozen on spot. He continues to look toward the figure. Could he have a connection with what happened at that time? He could see there was old blood on that knife. Without thinking Hiccup begins to run. He continues to run and run without looking back. Once he reached toward the far corner. It didn't follow him. He breathed heavily.

"That was close." He thought.

But fear still runs through his body.


	9. Secrets continues

After what seemed a long time. Snotlout finally made it home. However, he then noticed that Davynn was doing something.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Snotlout asked.

Davynn begins to chuckle as he was digging for something.

"I'm old enough to stay up. But I am still disturbed about something. But I cannot pick on what." Davynn replied.

Snotlout sighed shaking his head slightly.

"If you are still haunted by what happened back then. Maybe it's best to try and forget it. You get bad dreams. If you keep thinking." He said.

Davynn looked toward Snotlout. He knew about something. As he rubbed his head on it.

"You know. I want to give Astrid a surprised. You know me and her been dating for a long time. I was thinking first to take her to a movie. Then have a picnic under the stars." Davynn said as he begins to pull out a ring box out of his pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Snotlout asked.

Davynn nods as he opens the ring.

"It is an engagement ring. I am thinking to propose to her." Davynn replied.

Snotlout folded his arms he wasn't approving. What Davynn was planning to do. He begins to sigh.

"Davynn, you are still in college. You are close to graduation. I think your rushing to this too fast. I think you should just wait until after or see how far your relationship goes." He said.

Davynn frowns not liking the ideas what Snotlout said.

"I know the time is right. You are just jealous that I am the first one to propose. Before you your not  
our father. So, in reality, you can't tell me what to do." He said.

Snotlout begin to sighed folding his arms.

"Well, I'm your brother. I know what's best for you." He said.

Davynn frowns a bit. He begins to sigh.

"It doesn't matter what you say. I just need the approval of our father of this marriage. I am sure he would say yes." Davynn said.

Snotlout stood there again the flashback came to him. Again fresh blood on the ground. He then looked toward Davynn. A serious expression came onto his face.  
"I advise you not to go and visit father. As I told you before." Snotlout said.

Davynn looked toward him not understanding why he was saying this. Because he doesn't remember.

"Why? I mean you never told me why? There has to be a reason." He said.

Snotlout turned his head slightly avoiding contact with Davynn.

"Do you want to get hurt again? If you take Astrid. Do you want to risk Astrid getting hurt too? Think about it." He said.

Snotlout walk away toward his remains quiet watching him leave still not understanding why.

"Why doesn't he want me to see him? Did something happen." He thought.

He thought he saw movements at the window. Than Davynn remains quiet. He still wants to know why he isn't allowed to see their father.

Snotlout sighed walking into his room closing the door. He begins to sigh.

"I shouldn't have lashed out at Davynn. But the more we talk about father. The more I remembered the nightmare." Snotlout said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I had posted my first chapter since September 12. I didn't expect to have a lot of views. But it went soaring high. So I am surprised. But thanks.

Heather while sleeping. She could feel someone coming in the bed. She opens her eyes it was 6:00 in the morning. She turns around she saw Fishlegs in the bed.

"Babe? Did you just come home from the hospital?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs yawn and nodding slowly.

"Yes. I didn't expect it to last the whole evening being there running around. Today my day off. But I'm on call for anything." Fishlegs replied.

As he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Heather smiled as she laid her head on his chest.

"I just a postcard from my brother." She said.

Fishlegs looked toward her.

"Oh? So how are Dagur and Mala enjoying their vacation in Paris?" He asked.

Heather smiled looking toward him.

"He said they are enjoying their vacation. They are having a great time. He said he was going to bring something back as a gift." She replied.

Fishlegs nod slowly slightly closing his eyes.

"When they get back. We should invite them over." Fishlegs said.

Heather kept quiet.

"Fishlegs sweetie? Do you think that we can have a vacation and visit another country?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs begin to yawned.

"Maybe but the hospitals keep us busy every moment. It is hard to find a time of vacation." Fishlegs replied as he begins to drift off to sleep.

Heather begins to sigh.

"Your right." She said softly.

As she reread the postcard that her brother sent her. She carefully got out of bed not to wake Fishlegs up letting him sleep peacefully to start her day. She begins to get dressed for work. She sighed walking out the door. Fishlegs open his eyes. He sighed looking toward the window watching Heather leave. He felt bad for telling her that there won't be time. Since they are busy and all. He then was in deep thought.

"If I could fix the schedule for the two of us to have to time off for vacation. Then I would surprise her going on vacation." Fishlegs thought.

He then sighed going back to sleep. Before the hospital calls him if they need him.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning Davynn was heading to his part-time job. Which was at a coffee going to classes in the he arrived Astrid was there. They both work at the same job. Except Astrid works the whole day Davynn only works part-time.

"I wanted to tell you something yesterday. But I forgot. Remember the plan of buying a house together? So we can live together? I found the perfect one." She said.

While Davynn begins to place his apron on. He then begins to smile toward Astrid.

"That's great." He said.

Astrid looked toward him.

"Did you tell Snotlout the news about that?" Astrid asked.

Davynn begins to sweatdrop looking toward her.

"No. I didn't say anything to him." Davynn replied.

Except the only thing he told him was he was thinking of proposing to of course he was against only that against him seeing their father.

"So when are you going to tell him?" She asked.

Davynn begins to sweatdrop.

"When we are at our new home." He replied.

While they were working with customers. Astrid begins to chuckle.

"You have to tell him. He has the right to know." Astrid said.

Davynn looked back while taking orders.

"Please! When I first started college. I wanted to move into the dorms. But Snotlout went on he rather has me live with him. Because he claims that people living in dorms are too dangerous. He had experience with encountering them. But he didn't run into problems. Little overprotective, it is just enough to drive me crazy." Davynn said.

Astrid looked back while working.

"At least he is showing he cares for you. When you guys aren't in your usual bicker mode." She said.

Davynn sighed he than begin to think of something.

"Yeah, but I am more man than he is. He screams liked a girl." He said.

Davynn than begin to paused

"Are you free this evening?" Davynn asked.

Astrid looked toward him as they were working.

"Yeah? Why?" Astrid asked.

Davynn grin looking toward her.

"I was thinking that we should go out to the movies and have a picnic dinner in the park," Davynn replied.

Astrid begins to blush.

"I would like that." She said.

There was a figure who was waiting.

"What sickening love bird." He said.

Astrid and Davynn turn head.

"Ruffnut crazy cousin's Gruffnut." He said.

Astrid begins to glare.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

Gruffnut looked toward her.

"I am a customer too you know. I am here to buy coffee." Gruffnut replied.

Davynn glares.

"No that is not what she meant what are you doing out of the mental hospital?" Davynn asked.

Gruffnut looked toward him with a nervous chuckle.

"They let me out. They said that I was cured. So I was free to go." Gruffnut replied

Astrid nod.

"Like I am going to believe that." She said.

Gruffnut remains quiet as cold sweat of nervous was hidden inside of him.

"Anyway, I would 1 coffee and 1 Latte." He said.

Davynn kept quiet something about odd about that.  
"Two why do you need two drinks? When it's just you?" He asked.

Gruffnut again begins to sweatdrop.

"I need some caffeine there is stuff I want to do. And I don't want to fall asleep." He replied.

Astrid went preparing. Davynn was still suspicious about Gruffnut.

"Here you go," Astrid said.

Gruffnut just turn heeled begin to walk off. He then looked back. He then begins to head toward the alley. He put the two drinks down. He then begin to dial the I-phone.

"Looks liked the runt is onto me. I think I should get rid of him ? Fine but if he gets close on figuring. I take the first shot." He said. 


	12. Chapter 12

That evening after the and Astrid were walking toward the park. As together they were laying the blanket on the ground. Astrid begins to put the picnic basket begins to sigh. He wondered if she would accept it. Yes it made him scared nervous thinking if she would say yes or no. Astrid was looking toward the stars.

"It's beautiful at night," Astrid said.

Davynn nod.

"Of course it is. But not as beautiful as you." Davynn said.

Astrid begins to blush.

"Oh stop. You are just flattering me." She said.

Davynn begins to grin.

"No. I am serious I meant every word of it." He said.

Astrid begins to kiss him.

"Oh, you," Astrid said.

Davynn figured now it was the time.

"Astrid there is something I want to tell you," Davynn said.

Astrid looked toward him.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked.

Before Davynn could say anything to her. He then heard sn chainsaw sound.

"Someone is chopping something." He said.

Astrid begins to grasp what she was seeing.

"Davynn, we have to run," Astrid said as she was pointing at something.

Davynn than looked to see this hooded figure wearing a demon with a chain begins to take Astrid's hand.

"We gotta get out of here!" Davynn said.

The two begin to run with the hooded figure wearing a demon mask chasing after them. Astrid and Davynn were looking back. While they continue to run and run.

"We gotta go somewhere where there are people. It won't get us. If we are near tons of people." She said.

Davynn nods slowly. He then looked toward one apartment building. He remembered that this was where Hiccup was living. He took Astrid. As they begin to run. He then looked back to see that figured in the corner of the street liked its waiting. He asked the doorman which apartment Hiccup was. As he begins to press the they begin to get in it. Hiccup was getting ready for bed. When he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Who could this be at this hour?" He thought. He opens the door. He then saw Davynn and Astrid there."How did you find this place? When I hadn't told anyone where I lived?"

Davynn was sweating. He then had a small smiled on his face.

"Well before we were able to all hang out together liked old times. I remembered when I was walking this path. I saw you walking to this apartment. I figured this was where you lived." He said.

Astrid was looking back and forth in panic mode.

"Just let us in. In case it comes up here. I am sorry that we are intruding you at this hour." She said.

As Hiccup let them in. He looked toward them.

"What happens? Why were you guys running?" Hiccup asked.

Davynn looked toward him.

"We were having a nice picnic under the stars. When suddenly being chased by this figure who was wearing a hood figure with a demon mask. He had a chain saw in his hand." Davynn replied

Hiccup begins to sigh. So he wasn't the only one that seen it too. Astrid looked toward Davynn.

"We can't stay here too long. We are disturbing Hiccup. But chances are that thing is still out there waiting for us to come out. You should call your brother to come to pick us up." Astrid said.

Davynn sighed.

"Oh yeah if the hooded figure saw him. He is running scared. Snotlout goes to the gym almost every day. He teaches a class at the gym. I don't know if I should interrupt him. Because he's working at the night club is a bartender. Not only that I left my I-phone back at the he's going to be pissed. He's usually pissed about everything." He said.

Astrid looked toward him.

"But I am sure he would understand the situation." She said.

Hiccup was looking out the window. He could see the figure that Davynn and Astrid were talking about.

"Yeah still out there with the chain saw." He said.

Astrid I-phone begins to ring. She then quickly begin to answer the I-phone. She then looked toward Davynn.

"It's for you," Astrid said.

As she begins to hand him her kept looking back toward the window and it was gone. But still, why did it chase these two? He remembered seeing it with knife blood on it. Something didn't add sighed as he hangs up Astrid's I-phone. Then handing the I-phone back to Astrid.

"Well, clearly he's not happy. He's on the way. He's getting someone to tempory to tend the bar. He told us not to leave. Just wait here. I gave him the apt number. He doesn't want us to wait outside the apartment. Forgive him on that." Davynn said.

Hiccup nods slowly. He had to prepare for tomorrow's event at his family home. But he wasn't thrilled about it. He didn't want to disappoint his parents. Soon the door knocked. Hiccup opens the door seeing Snotlout in his bartending outfit. He's not happy.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I am sorry the brat disturbs you too. We are on our and Astrid let's go. First Astrid has to be drop at her home. and then I have to drive the brat back at home. Then head back to work. Hurry up! Because I got to get back to work." Snotlout said.

Hiccup begins to close the door. He then hears Snotlout and Davynn bickering. The moment the bickering fade away. Hiccup than started to head back to Davynn was getting into Snotlout car. He then saw Gruffnut walking out of the bushes. He wondered what was he doing out here at this hour. Even carrying a bag with him walking the other direction.


	13. Musical Memories

The next day Hiccup begins to sigh as he heads toward his parent's mansion. He noticed that everything was being set up. He could see his mother and father were there. Hiccup's mother, begins to smile the moment that she saw her son.

"Hiccup! It is so good to see you. I am so glad that you had come to this wonderful event that I am throwing." She said.

Hiccup begins to sigh. He knew more or less what his mother was trying to do. Still, there are things that he wanted to tell. But he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Mom, you didn't have to do this. I already know that this party is more or less trying to find me a perfect person to be with. But I am perfectly fine single. It is not liked I am going to die as a lonely man." He said.

Valka begins to hug her son. She looked toward him.

"I don't want you to end up old and lonely. You end up being those cranky grumpy people. Who can't find happiness." Valka said.

Hiccup sighed.

"That is not true Mother. I think you are making this up. But there is still time to cancel the party." Hiccup said.

Stoick looked toward his son with the warmist kindness smiled.

"Son, your mother work so hard to do this. You can't disappoint your mother." Stoick said.

With that Hiccup had nothing else to say. He then begins to walk up the stairs to his old bedroom to say at least its been a while since he had been in here. He then begins to touch everything. As he begins to remember living when his ftriends would come here sleep over share secrets everything else. He sighed as he begins to change for the event. As he begin to walk down the stairs seeing all the guests was mostly ladies. He still wasn't sure what to do. It was hard enough for him to tell his parents about himself. He stood beside his parents. As Stoick and Valka were standing together.

"We want to thank you for attending this very special event. Please do enjoy yourselves." He said.

Valka begins to smile as she gently pushes him.

"Go interact with those lovely single ladies. Also, dance with them as well." She said.

Hiccup begins to sigh walking down the stairs. All the girls were fussing and hoping that he would ask one of them to dance. However, Hiccup just continues to walk on. He then begins to walk toward one place. Where there was nobody. Which was the music room. Where he would play panio.

"I see trying to get away from all the ladies. Who are all crushing on you." He said.

Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't want this at all." He said.

Gobber kept quiet he knew somethings about Hiccup. More than Hiccup did.

"Than you could just tell your parents the truth. They would understand." Gobber said.

Hiccup looked toward him.

"How would you know that I am." Hiccup said.

Gobber begins to chuckle.

"I knew since back than middle school. I watched how your friend dared you to kiss that boy. What's his name? Tuffnut wasn't it? You seemed to like it. Wasn't he the one who confessed that he liked you more than friends?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup paused.

"Yeah, but I told him it was only a dare. There is no way. I would." Hiccup replied.

Gobber more or less begins to give a small laughed.

"Why I you used to have a piano lesson. He was the only one who came during the time. He was the one that listened to you playing the panio. Why I remembered that promise you made him." He said.

Grey Image Flashback:

Young Hiccup was playing the panio. He then looked up to see Tuffnut was sitting against the wall.

"How long were you here for?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut who was sitting there quietly.

"About 10 minitues ago. I was going to ask if you would like to join Snotlout, Fishlegs and I fishing. But then I couldn't help but listen to you playing on the piano." Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup looked toward him.

"But I feel liked the music is more like bad notes. Than good notes." He said.

Tuffnut just grin.

"But hey practice makes perfect. I wondered if you could keep a promise." He said.

Hiccup tilted his head.

"What kind of promise?" Hiccup asked.

Tuffnut looked toward him pointing toward the panio.

"Write a song for me and play it on the piano one day," Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup begins to smile.

"Ok, that is a promise." He said.

Grey Image Flashback faded.

Gobber held something in his hand. As he begins to hand it to Hiccup.

"You finished that sheet music for him. I figured you should have it." He said.

Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah but he's dead he won't be able to hear it." Hiccup said.

Gobber begins to point toward the sky.

"He may not see you play it in person. But he can see you while watching in the stars." Gobber said.

Gobber begins to walk out the door. Hiccup looked toward the sheet music. He then begins to sit as he begins to play. Outside the window, a figure was watching than soundlessly disappeared in the bushes.


	14. Not Alone

The group has again decided to meet up at their old secret clubhouse. That they used to go when they were kids. It was mostly considered their own secret was the only one who never went. Because Snotlout didn't let him that time.

"Wow! So this is your secret clubhouse. It looked so old dusty. We should clean this up." Davynn said.

Snotlout glares toward him watching Davynn touching the stuff.

"Don't touch anything. Everything here is dusty. Also, you should be careful there could be rats here.." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut paused from looking toward her old things. The words that Snotlout said. It made her frozen in place.

"Rats," Ruffnut said.

Snotlout looked toward Ruffnut. He could clearly see that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright Ruffnut?" He asked.

Ruffnut begins to shake it off. She then looked toward Snotlout with a nervous chuckle.

"Everything is fine well fine. Everything is peachy." She replied.

Fishlegs looked toward them. He then begins to grab something.

"Okay everyone, I know we are wondering why we are here. We are going to try and contact Tuffnut spirit." He said.

The others remain quiet staring toward Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs we tried that once when we were kids. Nothing happens and plus its best not to disturb the dead. Even Tuffnut's spirit." He said.

Heather looked toward him.

"It doesn't hurt to try." She said

As they begin to sit around in the the candles were light.

"This might be scary." She said.

Snotlout folded his arms.

"I think it is stupid. Because it won't get us anywhere." He said.

Davynn was grinning.

"I think it's going to be fun." He said.

As they were holding each other hand closing their they were trying to make contact with , nothing happens.

"It didn't work," Ruffnut said.

Snotlout nod.

"I told you it was fake." Snotlout said.

Suddenly the candles went out.

"The candles just went out on their own. Nobody has blown them or anything. Also, the window is closed up." Hiccup said.

Then they hear a giggle.

"Let's play a game. Truth Or Dare."

They look back to see the doll that was sitting on the rocking chair.

"Heather? Was your old doll suppose to talk or did it have a cord or something?" Fishlegs said.

Heather looked toward them.

"My doll never talked," Heather said.

Astrid was looking around.

"Okay, now everything has gotten very creepy here. I am starting to think that we could've opened the door to let spirits in. Maybe bad ones." Astrid said.

The next thing that now gotten them to when Astrid, Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Heather heard their I-phone begin to vibrate.

"I think we should see who is texting us." Hiccup said. 


	15. The Game Has Begin

As they all were staring at their that someone is making contact. As Snotlout, Ruffnut, Astrid, Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Heather begin to grab their I-phone. They all looked toward each other. It looks like someone has sent a text message. As they begin to press it.

'This is a group conversation. Someone has sent this to all of us." Heather said.

As they were looking toward this mysterious text message. Which reads

"Let us play a game of truth or dare."

As they were looking toward the text message. They begin to look toward each other. As they begin to wondered who sent it.

"That is strange there is no number. Even no name here." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup looked toward them. He knew that they should try and figured out who it is that is sending this.

"_Who are you?"_

As he presses the sent button. They continue to look toward message awaiting for this mysterious person to text back. When suddenly the unknown responded.

"_I know who you are. You know me. But enough finding out who I am. The Game Of Truth Or Dare has begun. Except I am the one who calls the else only I pick you. Choose your choice. Truth Or Dare. I know all your deepest darkest secrets the truth. That you all keep you aren't sharing with the others. Choose not to play. Than trouble will follow you. It won't be pretty"_

Davynn the only one who wasn't part of the group text. He begins to look toward the doll. He tilted his head something right wasn't with this doll. Meanwhile Fishlegs, Heather, Ruffnut, Astrid, Hiccup, and Snotlout were looking toward each other. They were pondering how did this person know their secret.

"I don't want the others to know about what I did to get the perfect grade that one time in High School." Fishlegs thought.

Heather stood there quietly pondering.

"Does it know my fear. I act like I wasn't afraid. When I'm in the hospital. I couldn't even show that to Fishleg.I'm afraid that it could end up being that." Heather thought.

Ruffnut tried to put a smile on her face. As she was sweating.

"I couldn't even tell anyone that I am afraid of them those little things that move. I just acted that I wasn't scared. When I heard Snotlout mentioning it." Ruffnut thought.

Astrid folded her arms nervousness was crawling into her,

"Don't think about it, Astrid. I doubt whoever knows their secret. Doesn't know my fear. I hope." Astrid thought.

Snotlout now sitting on the ground. He was the one most in fear. He then saw the image of fresh blood on the ground.

"Whoever sent it. Does he know about my otherside? Or what I had done. I don't want Davynn to know the truth. I can't tell him. I did this to protect him and trying to end the nightmare. Even fighting to become Devynn guardian. I played the role of being a parent. Even holding two jobs in doing so. But if he and the others knew my darker side. I can't face the truth.I'm afraid that I could do something dangerous." Snotlout thought.

Hiccup looked toward the others than to himself.

"The thing I am hoping that he doesn't know about myself. I don't want to tell. Even if my friends know about it. I couldn't even tell my parents the truth. If the town found out. It will ruin my father's reputation of being mayor.I'm afraid my secret being exposed. I keep denying it myself." Hiccup thought.

Davynn picked up the doll. He than examine the doll carefully. He then looked toward the back. He saw some sort of small tape recorder tape behind the doll back. He then nods someone had recorded their voice imitating as a doll. He knew that maybe it was time the others know the truth. What he it gets out of hand. He then put the doll down.

"Guys! I believed that we are not alone. Someone else is here, but there is something that I want to tell you." Davynn said.

However, Davynn watches them. They weren't responding to him. Except they were stuck in their that their secret won't be out.

"Guys? Are you even listening to me? Why are your faces turn pale white? Its almost liked you seen a ghost in here." He said.

The others continue not begins to roll his eyes.

"It feels like I am talking to a wall here," Davynn said.


	16. The One With The Guilt (Truth Fishlegs)

Davynn watched as the others were still in panic mode. Something is bothering them. But he felt that he was talking to a wall. When they didn't listen. He begins to sigh. He wondered how long they were going to remain frozen in place. Heather looked toward the mysterious person who has been texting the message.

"No number no it is not telling us their location. Claims to know that they know us. But we don't know them. Even we don't know how they know everyone's secret." Heather said.

While they continue to ponder. Soon their I-phone begin to vibrate.

"_Time for my first Truth Or Dare."_

All eyes laid on Fishlegs. As Fishlegs stood there. He wasn't even sure which to choose. But deep down he didn't want to be the first one chosen. This was making him nervous. He wasn't sure what to do. Ruffnut looked toward the text message.

"Fishlegs, whoever is sending this. He said that you got 1 minute to answer." Ruffnut said.

Fishlegs bit his lips. He doesn't want dare. Because he's afraid of doing things that could be dangerous. Choosing Truth will be a safe bet. He was pretty sure that whoever is doing this. They don't know about that secret. They would ask something else. He begins to type "Truth"

Then the message popped up.

"_Why don't you tell everyone the truth. That you aren't the perfect straight A* genius in High School. You did something very wrong. You are feeling guilty deep inside. Why don't you tell your friends what you did."_

Everyone looked toward Fishlegs. Who was now sweating.

"Fishlegs what did you do?" Astrid asked.

Fishlegs continue to sweat until he broke down.

"Alright fine! There was this one time. I didn't study. I forgot to study. I forgot there was a test in History. While the teacher wasn't looking. I cheated off on someone else's paper. I didn't get caught on it. But I wanted an A so much. I had to do it." Fishlegs replied.

Snotlout crossed his arms smirking.

"Well, what do you know? The perfect student is a cheater. Whoever knew that deserves a we still played Truth Or Dare In High School. I could've been asking that." Snotlout said.

Hiccup remains quiet listening to Snotlout. He wondered why was Snotlout excited to hear that Fishlegs had cheated in school? Or think it was funny.

"Well, at least you were honest Fishlegs on this." Hiccup said.

They then hear something tapping on the window. Which spook them. Heather looked toward them.

"You know. I think we should get out of here. I don't want to know who be the next victim in the game." She said.

Fishlegs nod.

"You got that right. Whoever is doing come back to me." He said.

Davynn continues to look toward one area. Which he thought was suspicious. It was almost someone was living there. Snotlout than turn his head looking toward Davynn staring somewhere.

"Hey, Bratface! Let's go! We are leaving." He said.

Davynn turned back to Snotlout.

"But I think you should see something. There is also something I want to tell. Or been trying to tell." He said.

Snotlout continues to glares.

"Just come on!" Snotlout hissed.

Davynn sighed as he followed the others out the door.


	17. Rats Oh My! (Dare Ruffnut)

After what happen yesterday. The Truth Or Dare has put everyone on edge. With the questions of how did this person know that Fishlegs has done something bad in High School. Could they know about the other's secret or fear? Hiccup deep down was wondering why Snotlout seemed enjoyed it. When it was revealed that Fishlegs cheated in High School? Even though he was the only who didn't who did not go to the same High School as the others. Meanwhile at Ruffnut's apartment. She hears the door knock. She opens the door to see Gruffnut there.

"I am sorry for bothering you. I was thinking that we should get together to have lunch or something. You know to catch up on old times." He said.

Ruffnut begins to sigh shaking her slightly.

"I would love that. But I got other things plan. Maybe next time." She said.

Gruffnut just placed his hand behind his back. As he begins to sigh softly.

"Okay then! I guess I better get going." Gruffnut said.

As he begins to walk away. Ruffnut was watching Gruffnut leave. She then heard her I-phone vibrate. She looked toward it. The same person who remains unknown and no number text her only.

"_Ruffnut Truth Or Dare."_

Ruffnut recalled Fishlegs choosing Truth. But she wasn't even sure which to pick. But then she decided which she was going to do. She types back.

"_Dare" She pressed send. Then she got a response._

_Then I dare you to spend the whole day and night until the next morning in an old abandon house. Go alone nobody else comes with you. Here is the direction to the place"_

Ruffnut begins to look toward the direction. She then begins to walk toward the location. She begins to walk toward the abandoned house. How hard would it be? Then she saw a message telling her to down the basement where she is spending. Ruffnut begins to head downstairs. Once she walks downstairs toward the basement. A shadowy figured begin to place a lock on the door toward the basement soundlessly disappeared not to be seen. Ruffnut than begin to turn on the light. She than gasp to see that the basement was full of rats crawling around. She begins to scream.

"Rats? This is seriously my dare? I hate Rats. They scare me. I should skip the dare and run." Ruffnut said.

She begins to run toward the door. She begins to try and open the door. But it was locked. She just continues to look toward the Rats screaming in fear. She banging on the door. Hoping someone would hear or at least enter the abandoned house to let her out of the basement.

Meanwhile...while at the coffee shop. Astrid was looking toward Davynn. She could tell that there was something different about him. He was quiet while working. Normally these two would be talking while they are working or he's usually having a conversation with their regular customers.

"Are you okay Davynn?" Astrid asked.

Davynn looked toward her. He pretty much knows the damage is done. But he knew that there was something else. He could explain why he isn't part of the group message of the mysterious person. Who is making the others play Truth Or Dare.

"Oh? Yes, I am fine. Everything is perfect." Davynn replied as he went mute again while going back to work.

Ruffnut not knowing what to do. She just sent her boyfriend just a simple SOS message. She wasn't going to do this dare. Hiccup walking down the street. He then noticed Gruffnut who was staring at the abandoned house. He was laughing for some unknown reason.

"Excuse me? What is so funny about an old house?" Hiccup asked.

Gruffnut stopped laughing. When he saw Hiccup.

"Your the Mayor's son? Aren't you? I was uh...laughing at nothing." Gruffnut replied.

He begins to take off. Where Snotlout was walking with I-phone in his hand. He then looked toward Hiccup who was standing there.

"Excuse me? What are you doing standing here?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked back toward Snotlout than toward the house.

"I was on my way. When I saw this guy standning there laughing. I don't even know what he was laughing about. He just took off." Hiccup replied.

Snotlout just rolls his eyes.

"Well whatever, I am trying to find my girl. She sent me a text message only SOS. She didn't tell me where she is." He said.

Astrid came running as she begins to breathed heavily.

"I'm on my break. I had to make a sprint to find you Snotlout. I am concern about Davynn. He has been very quiet. I don't know if anything you two fight again?" She asked.

Snotlout begins to sigh.

" Davynn always is liked that. Nothing to be concern about it. He has been liked that since as a child. He was liked that since after Tuffnut's death. I wouldn't worry about it." He replied.

Hiccup tilted his head. Snotlout didn't seem concern about his brother. There is something that is questioning Hiccup. Its been a while since he saw everyone. The way Snotlout acted when Fishlegs revealed about him cheating in High School once. Or didn't seem concern about his brother. Who was worried about something. But he couldn't try and suspect him. Because they don't even have a slight idea on the suspects or who is behind the text message everything else. Hiccup begins to walk closer toward the house. He then looked toward the small window. The lights were on. He begins to take a peek. He then looked toward the window. Hiccup than look back up at Snotlout and Astrid.

"Guys you might have to come and look at this. I think I might have found Ruffnut." Hiccup said.

As he moved slightly to let Snotlout and Astrid to they found Ruffnut was standing on the stairs more in fear seeing Rats on the basement floor trying to get out.

"I don't even know how she got there," Astrid said.

Snotlout more determined to get Ruffnut out. He looked toward the other two.

"I am getting her out." Snotlout said.

As he begins to run toward the house. Hiccup and Astrid begin to follow. Snotlout quickly texting Ruffnut.

"Get me out of here!" Ruffnut screamed.

Hiccup tried to open the door. He then looked toward the other two. As he begins to look for the key.

"We need to find the key. Because apparently someone locked the after Ruffnut went in." He said.

Astrid looked around the area to see if she could spot the key.

"This house is so old. I doubt that there is a key to unlock it." She said.

Snotlout frown looking toward them.

"We don't need a key. I had help people who had been lock out before. I didn't need to get the key. Because I was able to do this." He said.

Hiccup wasn't sure if Snotlout should do it. Nor what he was planning to do. He then begins to kick the door down. Which opened. Ruffnut begin to fall into Snotlout's arms

"The person dared me to stay in this abandoned house in the basement alone until the next day. But didn't mention that there was going to be Rats. Which I am afraid of them." She said.

Hiccup paused keeping quiet looking toward them.

"Than whoever sent it knew her worst it could know anyone of us the truth." Hiccup said.

Snotlout glares back toward Hiccup.

"Enough of that. Let's get out of here." Snotlout said.

As Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Hiccup got out of the house. Astrid begins to sigh.

"Well, at least Ruffnut is fine. I should head back to work." Astrid said.

With that, she begins to take off. There was a figure in alleyway hidden watching quietly. As it begin to folded his arms in disappointment. But than smirk, there are more people to mess around with.


	18. Fear Factor

_After hearing Ruffnut's incident through the text. Heather did receive a text message from this mysterious person. She chose to dare. But it seemed that the person didn't tell her what the dare was. Maybe they aren't going to give her the dare. One of her Co-Worker looked toward her._

"Heather, we are running out of those latex gloves. Could you please go and get it in the storage room?" She asked.

Heather simply nodded. She begins to walk down the stairs. As she opens the door to the storage room. She turns on the light. She then begins to gasp with what she saw. Which caused her to freeze. She then heard her I-phone beep. She then begins to open to see the message from the unknown person.

"_This you dare Heather. Let's see how long you can last looking at the sight of needles and blood. That is your fear."_

Heather looked toward the text message. She then looked toward the needles and blood. The sight of it. She couldn't take it. But the person dares her to do that. What were they trying to do? She closes the door. The latex gloves were across where all the needles and also the blood that people donate to give blood to those who need. She looked toward it.

"Don't let fear get to you. Just go across and everything will be fine. You can come out fine. You can show whoever sent the daring message, that you survived. But I doubt that person would even be watching." Heather thought to herself.

Still, there was fear in her. She gulped as she begins to walk across slowly. She continues to look and look. Once she reached the latex gloves. She then turns around again the same challenge. Still the sight of seeing it. Heather continues to stand there. She couldn't take it. She begins to faint the sight of seeing it. Fishlegs was looking for Heather. He searched around the hospital. But he couldn't find her. Until one of the co-workers looked toward Fishlegs.

"Are you looking for your girlfriend? I asked her to get some more latex gloves. But she hadn't come back. She must still be in the storage room downstairs." She said.

Fishlegs nodded he begin to head down the stairs. He then opens the door.

"Heather? I am coming to see if you are alright." He said.

However, he then came to a stopped. When he saw Heather on the she fainted. He picked her up and carried her back up the stairs into one of the hospital bed placing a wet towel on her forehead. Heather, open her eyes slightly. She looked around.

"What happens?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs looked toward her. As he gently touched her hand.

"It's alright. You fainted in the storage room. I saw blood and needles. I don't even know how it got there." Fishlegs replied.

Heather looked toward him.

"The mysterious sender dared me. Telling me to keep staring toward seeing how long I could. I was fine when I was going across grabbing the supplies. But then when I turn. I couldn't take it. I fainted Needles and Blood. I am afraid of that." She said.

Fishlegs looked toward her.

"It's alright. You could've told me that you were afraid of blood and needle. When you gave flu shot or did a blood test. You didn't seem afraid." He said.

Heather begins to sigh.

"I wanted to keep a straight face to show you I wasn't afraid. But now it is out in open. This is freaking getting out of hand. Sometimes I think whoever is sending the message is trying to kill us. If we choose dare. We need to tell the others that we need to ignore this. Warn Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup not to choose dare." Heather said.

Fishlegs begin to scratch his chin in deep thought.

"What if? This person who is sending us these messages is the same one that killed Tuffnut? Back then, I know it is hard to explain how it knows our fear. Maybe is some sort of hacker. Who figured out." Fishlegs said.

Heather sighed grabbing her I-phone. As she begins to send the text message.

"_Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid whatever you do. Don't answer to the mysterious person text message of Truth Or Dare. Choosing Dare, I am starting to believe whoever it is trying to kill us."_

_She then begins to press the sent button._


	19. The Unexpected

Davynn was taking Astrid's hand. As they were heading toward the karaoke bar. Astrid looked into Davynn eyes.

"I don't know if we should be out. Even when it's close to there is some stuff going the dare thing. Heather warns that whoever is doing this Truth Or Dare is trying to kill us. If we choose dare." Astrid said.

Davynn looked into Astrid's eyes.

"We shouldn't be afraid. I don't see it as a big danger or something to worry about. Your always brave Astrid. You never let this kind of thing get to you." Davynn told her.

Astrid begins to sigh her face turn red.

"Your right. But this might be different." She said.

Davynn just smiled as he helped her to a seat.

"Well to put our mind at ease. Allow me to karaoke to a song. Which I want to dedicate to you." He said.

As he begins to sing "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Once he was finished.

"That was beautiful," Astrid said.

Davynn begins to grin. As he begin to kneel looking toward Astrid. He then begins to pull out a ring box.

"Astrid, I always thought you were a beautiful person in the world. Somehow you understand me. You complete me more than you know. I can see us spending my life together forever and forever. Maybe till we are old. With that said. Will you marry me?" Davynn asked.

Astrid remains quiet yet shock surprised that Davynn could do this. Her face turn red while looking toward him.

"Yes I will," Astrid said.

Davynn begins to grin. As he placed the ring on her finger. The two begin to kiss.

"This is the best thing in my life." He said.

Astrid smiled while blushing.

"Wait...shouldn't we had shared this moment with our friends. I mean we are almost like family together." She said

Davynn begins to chuckle nervously while looking toward her.

"Well. It is kinda funny though. I did mention this to he didn't approve of it. And I still hadn't even told him about us already planning to move in we already brought the house everything else." Davynn said.

Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist bringing him close.

"You have to tell. You can't leave him in the dark." Astrid said.

Davynn sighed.

"Your right. I should. Also, I was already thinking that the two of us should go see my father and tell him the news. He hadn't met you. I am sure he would love to meet you." He said.

Astrid paused she remembered Snotlout mentioning to her. When she and Davyn just started dating becoming boyfriend and she does. Do not let Davynn see his father.

"You know. We can just send him a letter telling him that." She said.

Davynn looked toward Astrid. He takes her hand. He knew he needed to tell someone about something. He knew he could trust Astrid.

"I am starting to see the pattern of why I wasn't part of this mysterious caller Truth Or Dare Game. There is something more sinister in play at this. Because that person knows that I know the truth." Davynn said.

Davynn and Astrid begin to leave the karaoke place. As they were walking in the woods. Astrid was looking around.

"Why are we in the woods? I don't think we should be here. I remember Snotlout kept telling you not to come here. The same place where we saw our friend dead." Astrid said.

Davynn looked toward her.

"There is something I need to tell. But first I have to tell you this very important one. In case something happens to me. This would shock you." He said.

Astrid looked toward him.

"Okay just tell me." She said.

Davynn nod.

"Alright here goes," Davynn said.

Davynn begins to tell Astrid everything that he knew. Astrid expression was more in shock.

"What!? How can this be!?" Astrid explained.


	20. Where there is smoke there fire

Astrid was still in shock. She couldn't believe this at all. She looks toward Davynn.

"This can't be. So all this time. We were being played like a fool." Astrid said.

Davynn looked toward her. He begins to nod slowly. As they were looking toward the area.

"You could say that. There is one person. Who I think this person is trying to target. And they are trying to use something to get revenge on. I can tell that person is." Davynn said.

Astrid's eyes begin to open wide in shock. When Davynn told her. She looked toward him.

"Than that person you were mentioning. We should tell the others." She said.

Davynn shakes his head.

"No. That person is being used. We can't jump in the wrong conclusion." He said.

As they were standing there. Soon they hear a chain saw sound. When they looked back they saw the unknown mask figured wearing a clork holding a chain saw in the hand while wearing black gloves on it. Without thinking Davynn and Astrid, begin to run. While the mask figured begin to follow. They run toward the Secret Club closing the door locking it. As they stood there breathing heavily.

"That was close." Astrid said.

Davynn begins to look out the window. He then begins to gasp.

"Don't think that we are safe yet. Because I think it has another thing in mind." Davynn said.

As he was watching the unknown figure starting the fire around the secret than receives a text.

"_Can you survive the flames Astrid? I know you're afraid of fire"_

Astrid gripped her I-phone tightly. She then looked toward Davynn.

"There is no way out. With the way things are going, we could end up burn." She said.

Davynn looked toward her.

"Don't say that! We will get out of here." He said.

Astrid still shaking in fear. She could see around the window fire and there was no way out. She was on her I-phone making a video to send through I-phone.

"I just want everyone to know. This may be the last time you see us. The masked figure is burning the secret club down. So this is could be goodbye." Astrid said.

Davynn begins to shake his head.

"Astrid, as I said before. We will make it out here. Don't let this unknown person crawl into your skin. We are going to make it out alive." Davynn said.

Astrid still shaking in fear. She was looking around all she can see was flames everything else. She then looked toward Davynn.

"But how?" She asked.

Davynn looked toward somewhere. He then begins to push the heavy stuff toward the wall. He then begins to point toward it.

"There is a crack in the roof. There is a tree branch that is close. So if we climb up there. We can make it out alive." He replied.

As he looked toward Astrid, telling her to follow they begin to climb reaching the rooftop. Astrid was looking down to see the fire burning trying to be afraid. What she was helps Astrid as they begin to climb on the tree branch and toward the tree. Meanwhile, the others minus Fishlegs came running. After seeing the text from Astrid.

"Man they did a number toward the secret house by setting it on fire." He said.

Heather looked toward Hiccup. Then toward the secret house.

"Never mind that. The only concern is trying to figure out how to get Davynn and Astrid out of there. I suspect someone is trying to kill us." She said.

Ruffnut thought that someone was watching in the bushes. But they were gone.

"We better do it. Because my boyfriend over here is getting all worried. He is debating either to go in or not." She said.

Snotlout breathing heavily that rage burns inside of him.

"Please be okay." He mutter.

As Astrid and Davynn climb down the tree seeing the others.

"Okay, worrywarts we are fine. At least we made it out of the fire alive." Davynn said.

Astrid looked toward them.

"There is something we should tell you," Astrid said.

Davynn looked toward Astrid.

"I think now it's not a good time," Davynn said.

Astrid looked toward him.

"It is better. We end it now. Before it gets worst." Astrid said.

Hiccup tilted his head with confusion.

"Okay out with it." Hiccup said.

Astrid looked toward Ruffnut.

"That cousin of yours. He said that the Mental Hospital let him out. Because he said he was a cure." Astrid said.

Ruffnut nod.

"That is what he said," Ruffnut said.

Davynn folded his arms.

"Well, that is a lie. The Mental Hospital never released him. The news had been alerting of an escaped mental patient. Who escaped from the Mental Hospital. And that happens to be Gruffnut." Davynn said.

Heather, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Hiccup begin to look toward each other than back to the two pair. Could they have found their answer on who is trying to hurt them?


	21. Enough Is Enough

Ruffnut remains speechless. She didn't expect that her cousin would lie claiming that they let him out. Snotlout folded his arms.

"I knew that he was trouble from the start. Even if I did not get to know him enough." Snotlout said.

Hiccup looked toward them.

"Than for us to get out of this mess. It is to end the nightmare. We need to capture him. If we don't he will continue to intimidate us. Until one of us suffer." Hiccup said.

Heather begins to sigh while looking toward him.

"But how? That is the question." Heather said.

Ruffnut folded her arms as if she was in deep thought. She then looked toward the others.

"The only way for us to get close to him enough to capture her. Turn him over to the police. Then he would end up where he suppose to be. Lure whatever he likes. I believed he loves gold and money. If we could get it. Then we will do that. I know the place where we can lure him to the bait." Ruffnut said.

As Heather, Hiccup, Snotlout walk looks toward Astrid.

"I don't think they get it," Davynn said.

Astrid looked toward him.

"It starts somewhere," Astrid said.

The two begin to follow behind. They begin to head toward the park. As they were setting up the net everything they were putting golds and money.

"I hope this works." He said.

Heather nod in agreement.

"Me too. If not then I don't know what." She said.

Ruffnut was texting. She then looks toward them.

"Trust me it would work. He should be coming here any minute. I told him to meet here." She said.

Two hours later, Gruffnut was walking in the park.

"Ruffnut told me to meet her here. But she isn't here yet." He said.

He continues to walk until he came to an stopped.

"Looks liked he is going to take the bait." He said.

Gruffnut looks toward the golds and money that was laying around. He looks around to see if anyone was around.

"Only matter of truth." She said.

Gruffnut than begins to nobody was going to claim the gold or money. It wouldn't hurt for him to take it. Beside the old saying goes "Finder's Keeper Loser Weepers" He begins to walk toward the gold money. Once he bent down. As the string was pulled. Gruffnut was trapped in the net. As he was trying to get out. He then saw Ruffnut, Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid,Davynn, Heather.

"Game over," Heather said.

Gruffnut tilted his head more or less glaring.

"What are you talking about!? I have no idea what is going on here." Gruffnut said.

Ruffnut frowns while looking toward her cousin.

"It's over. We know that that you were the one that was pulling the truth or dare game. Trying to send us to our death. Even the one wearing the mask while holding onto a chain saw." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup folded his arm.

"Don't say it wasn't you. Who did this. Because when Ruffnut was trapped in that basement. You were there at that time." Hiccup said.

Astrid nod.

"You were the one who was chasing me and Davynn twice. Even starting the fire trying to burn us alive." Astrid said.

Gruffnut continues to struggle while glaring toward them.

"Fine, I admit I was the one who did the chasing with the chain saw! But I am not the one who was sending you the text. I am honest about that. I am going to end up dead. Now I am exposed myself." Gruffnut said.

Snotlout folded his arms glaring toward him.

"That is full of lies. You are trying to act like you did nothing. When you did something." Snotlout said.

Gruffnut pulling a pocket knife. Except the problem was he was going to try and break free. But ended slashing a bit of himself. Once the police arrived. Heather folded her arms.

"I would love to see him in jail. But first, he needs to be in the hospital check out. I am going to text Fishlegs the good news." She said.

As they were watching Gruffnut being taken away. Gruffnut was glaring toward them coldly.

"The real deal is coming. The real game is coming." He said.

His eyes more or less locked on looking toward him staring toward did not add right to him of course.

"Let us go and celebrate hit the bar." He said.

Hiccup shakes his head.

"No thanks. I have to finish grading papers." He said.

Davynn looked toward them.

"Me and Astrid, we are going to turn in for the night." He said.

As they were all walking away thinking that it is no more fear no worries at all.


	22. The End?

Someone POV:

A figure walks into the hospital. First walking toward the security office. Watching the security guard sitting there. Silent footsteps without the security guard to move his head. The figure placed a mask which was a sleeping gas inside. Forcing the security guard to fall into a deep sleep. Making sure the security guard was sleeping. Than went toward the plugs that connect to all the hospital areas with the security camera. Pulling the plug. Exiting out of the security office. Making his way to one room that is intended to go, Doctors or Nurses, were in sight. Silently quietly opening the door. Standing overlooking at Gruffnut. Which made Gruffnut open his eyes. Now he was scared.

"Look! I am sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't expect them to catch on to me that quick! Give me another chance! Help me get out of the hospital. Like you did when I was at the Mental Hospital. I promise this time. I would find a way to do it without them knowing." He said.

Soon the figure took out a knife. Gruffnut was more scared even panicking in the process.

"Please! Don't! I promised that I won't fail!" Gruffnut screamed.

The unknown person places his hand was he wearing a black glove cover Gruffnut's mouth to prevent him from screaming. So that way he wouldn't his scream wouldn't get anyone help. Once the deed was done. Due to the fact even if they saw the knife. They won't find any fingerprints. Carefully placed the kniife in Gruffnut's hand and put it against his chest. Making it look like Gruffnut did it to himself that he committed his death. The figure continues to walk out the door. Looking both ways making sure that nobody was there. Slowly walking back toward the security center. Putting the plug back making the security camera turn on. Then slowly removed the sleeping mask from the security guard. Walking soundlessly out the door where nobody could hear him. Once outside he looks toward the hospital and walks into the woods. Later that morning. Hiccup felt that perhaps he should head to the hospital, and start asking Gruffnut questions. Even why he was trying to kill them. Even how did he know their secrets and even their number as well. As he was walking out of the as he was standing in the corner. He noticed Ruffnut limping.

"Ruffnut? Are you all alright? Why are you limping?" Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut begins to blush.

"Long story. But right now I am chasing after Snotlout." Ruffnut replied.

Hiccup tilted his head slightly.

"Why?" He asked.

Ruffnut begins to sigh.

"Well, the moment he woke up. He started to get angry more in rage. Because he could not believe that Gruffnut would scare his brother with the chain saw. I told him that Gruffnut is going to prison than back at Mental hospital. But then he was liked. He was going to get rid of him. Before he even set foot in that prison cell. So I'm chasing my boyfriend. Surprisingly he's a fast runner. Guess because he goes to the gym a lot working out." She replied.

Hiccup begins to support Ruffnut. As they begin to head toward the hospital. They manage to catch up with Snotlout.

"Snotlout calm down. I am sure we are all angry as well. But beating him up won't solve the answer." He said.

Snotlout glares back toward Hiccup and Ruffnut.

"So? He pissed me off. But that doesn't matter. The moment I get a hold of him. He's going to be gone. Before he is taken to jail or the mental hospital." He said.

Fishlegs and Heather were in ftront of the hopsital overhearing the conversation wearing their uniform.

"There won't be any killing." He said.

Heather nod slowly.

"Yes." She said.

Ruffnut paused looking toward them.

"Wait why?" Ruffnut asked.

Fishlegs looked toward Heather. Then back at the others.

"Gruffnut is dead," Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut were looking toward each other.

"Dead? But how?" Hiccup asked.

Heather looked toward them.

"We check the survivance camera to see if anything suspicious was going on. But nothing out of the ordinary leads us to the conclusion. He killed himself there was a knife in his hand pointing toward the chest with his blood on it." Heather replied.

The others looked toward each other. This was a piece of shocking news to them. But they begin to wonder why. Could it be he killed himself? Because he was caught in the act. He didn't want to go to jail nor back to the mental hospital.


	23. I'm Still Here

With the shocking news of Gruffnut's death. He had killed himself. Nobody came to the hospital anything else. It was hard to believe about that. Gruffnut chooses the easy way out. Before heading to prison and back at the mental hospital.

"I guess this is it. We can at least live in peace without any worries or fear. On the plus side. Hiccup and Snotlout are lucky that they take part in this Truth Or Dare thing. Since we caught he could cause more damage." Heather said.

Fishlegs nod in agreement.

"Yeah, but at least Gruffnut wasn't targetting Davynn." Fishlegs said.

Soon they all begin to hear their I-phone vibrate. When they begin to open to read the text message. It was from again an Unknown person with an unknown number.

_You think the game is over. It isn't over yet. I'm still here._

They all looked toward each other. Gruffnut is supposed to be dead. Ruffnut looks toward them.

"Gruffnut is dead. But I don't even know who is texting us now." Ruffnut said.

Soon another message appears in the text message.

_Bet you all think just because Gruffnut is dead your nightmares and trouble will be over? But you are DEAD wrong. The real show is about to begin. Get ready for the main events that are going to happen. You all are the stars of it. Except it would end in tragedy and sadness._

Hiccup looked toward the others. As they were looking toward the others. They all were still in disbelief that someone is texting them. When they thought that Gruffnut was the the risk. Hiccup begins to text this unknown sender back.

_Who are you? Why are you trying to torture us?_

He presses the sent button. That the unknown made a quick response.

_You don't need to know who I am. But someone knows me. But they will be gone. Before you find out. My dear Hiccup and Snotlout, I let you take in what you read. Don't worry, I will be back. Think well which you would choose. Truth Or Dare."_

Hiccup looked toward the message trying to grasp what was going on. He thought that Gruffnut was the one. But now they are wrong. Worst of all. Whoever it is are now ready to target Hiccup and Snotlout.

"Just when we thought it was over. The nightmare continues. I don't want to find out what this person is planning with the Truth Or Dare. It seems they are enjoying it." Hiccup said.

Snotlout begins to sigh while staring toward the message on his I=phone.

"There is someone who knows this unknown person. If we could find out that person is. Then they could tell us who is the one behind this text message." Snotlout said.

Meanwhile at the coffee shop. Astrid was looking toward her I-phone with Davynn looking over the message. He then looks toward Astrid.

"It looks like they decide to come out and play. I'm on the hit list. Because I know the identity of them. Maybe it is a good time for me to get out of town." Davynn said.

Astrid looked toward him with a concerned look.

"Nothing would happen. But no matter what I am here for you." Astrid said.

Davynn sighed hugging Astrid.

"Thanks." He said.


	24. Are You The One?

After what happen in the hospital,leaving Fishlegs and ,Snotlout,and Hiccup just headed toward the coffee Davynn and Astrid sighed he should be at he called said to be late.

"Gruffnut's still there is someone out there that is texting us now with the unknown still makes me we catch the right person? Gruffnut was just someone being the dummy to trick us." Hiccup said.

Astrid was walking toward their table with their begin to place it on the table.

"Well,whoever it do mean business.I mean if Gruffnut was just false we thought was the Hiccup the person who is really behind this is out there." Astrid said.

Ruffnut looked up toward Astrid.

"Yeah but this person mention that someone knows who he said that they would be the time we find out who knows the truth.I think that we should find the that person does." Ruffnut said.

Davynn who was passing by listening to their conversation without warning he drop the tray with the drinks onto the just look toward them without saying just walk back toward the counter getting the broom and dustpan to clean up the than went back toward the counter making another batch of coffee's.

"He's awefully quiet." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut than look back toward Snotlout.

"Did you two have an argument again?" She asked.

Snotlout shake his head.

"No.I wasn't even home last has remind me he had done this was right after Tuffnut's the body mysterious went quiet.I don't know what is going on with wouldn't talk about if I ask him." He replied.

Hiccup finisihng his stood up looking toward them.

"I am sorry that I have to run.I have a class to teach." He said.

As Hiccup was walking out the coffee than begin to his I-phone than saw a text sender had it didn't match begin to read.

_Never trust your friends.I've heard the news of Gruffnut's 't you think it is interesting? That he died in one he was caught? One of your friends are liars trying to covered they didn't do it._

Hiccup looked toward the text begin to type back.

_Who are you?_

He pressed there was a response.

_I can't reveal my you can call 2019 I work secretly in the job that involves investigation.I know that one of your friends are they are trying to cover up their trail.I had been investigating one person of friend has a long has something that you or anybody hasn't 's a good was the one that killed pretended that he didn't do he doesn't want anyone to example,he has done something bad to his he never talks is the one should be checking on._

Hiccup kept than look toward the Snotlout and Ruffnut were than look toward the was it possiable? He didn't think Snotlout would do such did Snotlout do to his father? Could Snotlout had murder Tuffnut? Without them than who moved the body? Could someone had moved it on it is Snotlout the one behind the Truth Or Dare someone somehow knows everyone's deep than the person mention Snotlout was it to throw them off the loop? He did seem amused about Fishlegs cheated in High School.

"When I dared Tuffnut to stay in the woods Snotlout see this as a perfect chance to murder Tuffnutt without us the moment we saw Tuffnut lifeless he just act nobody know." He thought.

He had to dig was afraid to ask he Snotlout would get he was the one? Chances are that he was going to get murdered for knowing the knew one could always the honest he could he know how Snotlout was like even in High about his father too what he did to begin to text to see if he could meet up with him at the hospital for a Fishlegs response was

_My break is at can talk it is you wish to discuss._

Just as he was placing his I-phone in the than noticd that Snotlout was staring at him in the was looking at the other for Hiccup he's getting the indeed it was quickly begin to walk fast looking back with drops of fear in thinking that maybe Snotlout was the one who did continue onto heading to school to being late on that part.


	25. The Wrong Judgment

Hiccup still on the edge of believing thinking that maybe Snotlout was the person. Who was behind all this. Even while teaching his mind was still set thinking that could it be. Even when Snotlout was looking toward him at the window. Had he figured out that Hiccup was onto him? But he did remember he and Ruffnut went to the bar. After capturing did he go to the bar? Or did he lie by killing Gruffnut? His running wanting to beat up Gruffnut was just acting? He tried to focus on teaching.

"I can't get it out of my head. I shouldn't make this wrong judgment. Whoever sent me this text. Are lying to me? Snotlout didn't do anything. Now, this whole thought has wrapped in my brain. Argh! I can't evem get it out my damm brain." He thought.

When the class has dismissed the end of the day. Hiccup begins to collect his stuff. He then begins to head off toward the hospital to meet Fishlegs. Once he arrived. Which happen to be four o clock where Fishlegs was waiting.

"Alright, I can see that you are stressed about something. I can have Heather check you out all that stuff." He said

As the two took the seat on the outside bench. Hiccup begins to sigh. He wondered how Fishlegs would react if he told him.

"No, I am fine. There is something that is bothering me. I think I know who killed Gruffnut. It may sound shocking. But I think Snotlout killed Gruffnut." Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs tilted his head in confusion. Even surprised that Hiccup would say that.

"Snotlout? I don't know if he would do that. He is not the type of guy. Who would go and kill? It is not his nature." Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Than how can we explain Tuffnut's death back then? He could've killed Tuffnut without us knowing. He just pretended to act in shock in horror So that way we don't know that he had done it. You remembered how he got mad at Tuffnut. He always tells Tuffnut that he wanted to see him gone. When we were at middle school. I am starting to believe that he has done it." He said.

Fishlegs paused he wonderd why Hiccup would think of that? He begins to sigh.

"Well, I can agree with Snotlout had always told Tuffnut that he wanted him gone. But he doesn't mean that. He only says that. Because he was upset with Tuffnut at that time. He had said that to me once. That was when he thought I was a bad tutor for Davynn." He said.

Hiccup looked toward Fishlegs.

"But he was amused. When he found out that during the time. You had to tell the truth. Where you admitted you cheated in high school." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs laughed lightly shaking his head.

"Snotlout just thought that it was something he could tease me about. He always tended to tease people on something. Pretty muvh that what he does." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup continues to think was his judgment ending up wrong? He sighed not wanting to think.

"There is one thing I want to ask. I heard he had done something bad to his father. I am wondering if you know if something happens? Because I remembered his father being kind and caring." He said.

Fishlegs paused in deep thought.

"I am sorry. But I do not know. He never told anyone. Except for the only thing I remembered. He used to always say that he wanted to move out of the toxic house. Maybe live in the secret club. He wanted to move. But he couldn't. He didn't want to leave Davynn alone there. You should try and ask Snotlout that." He said.

Fishlegs got up from the bench. Getting ready to head back toward the hospital. He then looks back toward Hiccup.

"Hiccup? All these questions you were asking me? How come you didn't ask Snotlout this? Even better who would tell you this." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup begins to show Fishlegs the text message he had received.

"I didn't want to say anything to Snotlout. Because I was afraid that he would beat me up or hurt me as he did to I thought. I guess whoever sent me that text message just lied to me." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs stood there for a few minutes. When he was walking back to the hospital. He begins to pull out his I-phone creating a group conversation. He was texting someone. While heading toward the elevator. Hiccup sighed while he begin to head back toward his apartment. 


	26. Where the truth lies

Hiccup kept muttering himself "Stupid" all over. He felt bad that he made this wrong judgment. How could he think that Snotlout did it? He was glad that he didn't ask Snotlout. Because he did not know how Snotlout would he told him that he had thought he was the one who killed then hears the doorbell ring. Who? Be visiting at this time?

"Hello? Anyone there?" He asked there was nobody out there.

When suddenly someone covered him with a he was being struggling to he felt being put down on the he was placed on the ground. The jacket was removed. He saw himself at the park. Then he saw Ruffnut and Astrid there.

"Guys? Why did you bring me here?" Hiccup asked.

Ruffnut crossed her arms while glaring toward Hiccup.

"Oh because Snotlout asked us to bring you you're on his hit list. He wanted to "kill you" for knowing the truth about what he has done." Ruffnut said.

Astrid just nodded.

"Yeah its because you know his secrets. He said he needed to "take you out" before you could tell the police of his doing." Astrid said.

Hiccup quietly in shock. Then it was true. Snotlout was the one who did this. But wait why are Ruffnut and Astrid here? Are they helping him? He saw Snotlout approaches. He had a pocket knife lifting in the air pointing toward Hiccup.

"Don't kill me! I didn't mean to get into your business. I just wanted to know the truth.I'll keep quiet. So nobody would know..Even law enforcement!" Hiccup said.

Snotlout begins to laugh. As he begins to put his pocket knife back in his pocket.

"Gee! That was the best reaction I got from you. The only person who would react to this. Fishlegs and Davynn, they quickly know what I was going to do. The pocket knife was just a joke. Also, I am not going to kill you. Because you thought I was the killer. Who killed Gruffnut and Tuffnut. Just to bring back your common sense in judgment. Ruffnut and Astrid were only joking." Snotlout said.

Hiccup begins to sigh in relief.

"Wait a second? How did you know that I thought that I made the wrong judgment about you assuming you were the one who did it?" He asked.

Snotlout begins to click on his I-phone showing the message.

"Why Fishlegs of course. He text us and told us here and see for yourself." He replied.

He begins to show the text message from Fishlegs.

_I had a nice conversation with Hiccup. What he did tell me it concerns mm very much. He assumes that Snotlout was the one who killed Yuffnut and killed Gruffnut in the process. I am not sure where he got that idea. But he did share me this message he receives from another source with a false claim that Snotlout did it. I was in shock from him that he would say that. I did encourage him to ask Snotlout this. But he was afraid to ask. Snotlout if you have the time. Could you please go talk to him. I don't want his wrong judgment to ruin Hiccup's friendship with you to be ruin. Since we been friends since Pre-School. Then went our separate ways in High School._

Hiccup begins to sweatdrop. As he looks toward them message that Fishlegs sent to everyone else beside him.

"Figures he would do something like that." He said.

Astrid looks toward Hiccup.

"That time when you threw the dare at Tuffnut making him go stay in the woods alone. Snotlout was with us the whole time. I remembered he was looking for Davynn around your mansion. Because Davynn either had wandered off or was trying to hide from would complain that his father would be mad if he lost his brother." She said.

Ruffnut nod and looking toward Hiccup.

"You do realize that Gruffnut killed himself. Nobody had come into his room. The security footage shows an indication that nobody was there. When it was no indication of the timing that Gruffnut did it to himself. Also, Snotlout was at the bar with me. He got a hangover. I had to drag him to my house to rest. So he could sober up. He was at my house the whole time too." She added.

Snotlout with his arms folded begin to sigh.

"There you got answered. Also another mention that you were asking about my father. What did I do? Nobody knows what I did. I can't tell you nor anyone else what secret will be kept with me." Snotlout said.

Hiccup looked toward him.

"I'm sorry that I had accused you of something that you didn't do. It was bad with my wrong judgment." Hiccup said.

Then they all hear the I-phone pang someone has sent them a message. As they begin to open. It was the same unknown person.

"_I'm back! I told you I will come back. Now Hiccup it is your turn. Truth or dare." _

Ruffnut, Snotlout, Astrid's eyes begin to look toward Hiccup. As Hiccup stood there looking at the message.


	27. The Unwanted Truth

A/N: As I said before. I am a fan of Hiccup and Astrid being together. But I'm also a fan of Tuffcup too.

, Astrid was eye still gazed on Hiccup to see what he would choose. But they already fear. If Hiccup chooses dare. Then something bad could happen. But if Hiccup did choose dare. Then they would consider being theIf you re as back up to help him. Hiccup continues to look toward the message. He wasn't even sure what to think. He then looks toward the others. He then begins to type back.

_I am not choosing to dare. Because I believed you got something bad in mind. I am choosing the truth._

As they all were staring toward the text messages watching this person write back

_I'm surprised you didn't tell your parents the truth about your sexuality. Your friends know about it. But the real question is. Tuffnut confessed he had feelings for you. But you denied it. Claiming it was only a dare. When he was the only who comes while you are practicing on the piano. Just to hear your music. The question is playing the person who denies everything. Do you feel the same way for him? I let you tink about it. While you listen to this music._

When there was an attach message with the music symbol on he pressed play. He begins to gasp in shock.

"How did he know that I was playing the panio and capture that." He said.

Astrid looked toward him.

"You play the panio?" She asked.

Hiccup nod.

"Yeah, my parents used to make me practice on the piano. I remembered Tuffnut would come to hear me. This music is the same one I did for him. I promised him that I would make a song for him. I had finshed it. I was thinking to play it for him on his birthday. Because he requests me to write a song for music he didn't hear. Since he died. I don't know how this person knows that." He replied.

Astrid begins to bit her lips. She remembered what Davynn told her. She couldn't even tell the others. Even looking toward Hiccup. She was afraid of what he was going to answer.

"Hiccup, you better answer. Because whoever is doing this. They are waiting for an answer." She said.

Snotlout crossed his arm.

"Well, I know what Hiccup answer going to be." He said.

Hiccup looked toward the text message. All the time. He kept concealing what he was to protect his family. He wasn't going to let this guy mess around with him. He begins to type back.

_I'm sorry. But I am not going to tell you the truth. I don't even know how you knew the damm truth. Or even know what I did. But I am not going to do this. I refused to tell the truth."_

Snotlout begins to nod. He knew thrat what Hiccup was going to say.

_Well if that is the case. Then don't blame me. If something luck is coming for you Hiccup. It is a shame. That whatever is going to happen. It will be all on you. I wondered how would your parents react if they knew the truth. Hmm? Never mind I am just warning you the price you about to pay._

Ruffnut looked toward Hiccup.

"Wait you didn't tell your parents? That you weren't into girls?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup looked toward them.

"No. I did not want to tell them. I don't know what they would think. They would hate me stuff like that." Hiccup replied.

Astrid begins to sigh.

"Look they would love you no matter what. But even if they didn't. You know you got us to support you." Astrid said.

Snotlout nod.

"Yeah, even Fishlegs,Davynn, and Heather got your back too." Snotlout said.

Hiccup kept quiet. While staring toward the message. He was afriad what was going to happen? Should he be afraid or ignore. He didn't want to find out. But his trouble is about to start. That is going to ruin his reputation and his friendship with the others.


	28. The Great Warning or Great Lie

Astrid, Ruffnut, and Snotlout remain silent looking toward Hiccup. Who surprisingly decided to refuse to play the game. That they were forced when he chose Truth. He refused to tell. The cryptic warning in the text. They don't even know what the unknown person is planning to do.

"Hiccup, you should have answered his question. When you chose Truth." Ruffnut said.

Astrid who was now staring toward the ground.

"Yeah. It would be much safe for everything else." Astrid said.

Snotlout frown as well.

"Now the warning is that bad luck is coming for you. I don't know what is going to happen." Snotlout said.

Hiccup looked toward them. He knew that they were worried. But he wasn't.

"Whoever knows our secret everything else. Even warning that there is bad luck going to happen for me. It just a bluff to scare me. So I would say it. But it is not going to work with me. You will see nothing will happen." Hiccup said.

Snotlout begins to sigh.

"Well, it better. Because I would hate to find out what happened next." He said.

As he begins to turn away starting walking. Ruffnut was about to follow. Then she looked Astrid's finger which had a ring.

"Hey, where did you get that expensive ring?" She asked.

Astrid bit her lips.

"I bought it." She replied.

Snotlout kept quiet. But he continues to walk on without thinking about it or wondering what it was at least for now. Hiccup stood there watching them leave.

"I know they are worried. But I don't believe that anything bad will happen. This is just a joke to get me scared. Even worried, and it is not working. Just because this person knows something about me. It doesn't mean that their warning is serious. I am confident that nothing will happen." He thought.

As he begins to walk away debating if it is true or not. But still, he believes that it is false. That nothing bad will happen to he would be completely to worry about. Meanwhile at the hospital. Heather was looking toward her I-phone. She begins to run to find Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs! My brother and his wife, are coming back tomorrow night." She said.

Fishlegs smiled.

"That is nice. Perhaps the next day after that. We should invite them to dinner. Since we have off the next day." He said.

Heather came closed toward him. As she begins to kiss him on the lips.

"That would be wonderful," Heather said.

Hiccup continues to think everything will be fine. But little he did know that a storm is brewing. Which would end a price that he has to pay.


	29. Out Of The Family

A/N: Just warning Character's Death is on life support. I am just warning ahead of time. Before it happens. So the next one could be character deaths. But I won't tell who it is. You will see it.

Hiccup still believed that this person sending the text message is just bluffing. Nothing bad would happen. Or any bad luck. The others were just overreacting. He knew that everything will be fine. It is normal just like any other day. Hiccup begins to head out the door walking on the sidewalk. He got glances and whispers from the people walking by or he was passing by.

"It is shocking. I can't believe that we were head over heel for him." She said.

The other women nod.

"I am disgusted by that." She said.

Hiccup was confused about why the people were looking toward him with oddities. Did he do something wrong? He didn't even bother to know. Little did he know his trouble has started. He will soon learn whoever was the one giving Truth Or Dare game what they are going to do. Hiccup continues to walk when he heard his I-phone ring. He begins to pick up as he placed the I-phone in his ear.

"Hiccup, it is me Gobber. You need to come back to the mansion at once. Your father has requested you to come. They both want to see you. There is something that they want to discuss. It looks serious." He said.

Hiccup begins to sigh, what did his parents want? Are they yet again trying to pair him up with another single female? Or is his father, still going to try and convince him to quit his teaching job. So he could learn to become a great mayor like his father. .He then begins to walk toward the mansion. He stood there he gasp to see that many reporters were standing in front of the gate. Now, something big has happened. He didn't his father and mother outside. He figured they must be hiding from these reporters. When one reporter glance to see Hiccup. They quickly begin to rush toward him.

"Are the rumors true?" One reporter asked.

As all the reporters begin to ask questions. Hiccup the only thing he did was run. He was still wondering what was going on. He begins to run toward the back way of the mansion. He begins to enter. Where Gobber was waiting.

"I don't understand what is going on." Hiccup said.

Gobber kept quiet as he begins to point toward the family room.

"Your parents are waiting there. But let me warn you they aren't happy right now." Gobber said.

Hiccup wondered what happens. He begins to walk inside. He saw his mother crying. His father who looked more serious than ever.

"Hiccup, have a seat," Stoick said.

As Hiccup begins to sit down. He could his mother was still upset.

"I can't believe our only son could lie to us this whole time, and suddenly the whole world knows," Valka said while crying.

Hiccup was still confused about what was going on. Even why his mother was upset. Hiccup Father Stoick remains looking toward his son.

"How long had you kept this secret from us?" He asked.

Hiccup looked confused toward them.

"What secret?" He asked.

Valka looked toward him with tears in her eyes.

"That you were not into girls. But into guys. That you are gay." She replied.

Hiccup looked toward them lowering his head. How did they know? But still he the one that denies that he is. Even when Snotlout dared Hiccup and Tuffnut kissed.

"Well, I am not sure of it myself. But I was also afraid of what you might think. I was afraid that you would hate me. Because of that. Also, I didn't want to have a father's reputation ruin in this town." Hiccup said.

Stoick sat there still not happy with how his son kept this secret.

"We would have loved you no matter what you are. But we can't believe that you would just not tell us the truth. Instead, we have to hear it from the newspaper. Your Mother and I can't go out in public to face the people. Who is going to be asking so many questions about this? I don't know how long. I don't want to be doing this. I hope one day you could forgive us. By the decusion, we are going to make. Your no longer part of the family. It's best if you leave now. Don't take a step into this mansion again." Stoick said.

Hiccup stood up he stood up as he headed out the living room. As tears begin to who was standing there. He placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that it had to happen. They are doing this just to protect you." He said.

Hiccup begins to sigh as they were heading to the kitchen.

"I don't know. If that the case. It sounds more serious than he had told me. I am no longer part of the family." He said.

In the kitchen, a black hooded figure had a small bottle in their hand. The mysterious person begins to pour it in the pot. When Hiccup's voice could be heard the hooded figure just run away out the door with no trace that it was there. Hiccup begins to wash his face the tears. As he begin to head out the door. He begin to head toward the coffee shop. Where Davynn and Astrid work. However, the two were hiding in the back.

"I never knew that it would come to this. But he hasn't gotten to Snotlout yet. That is a good sign. So that warning he gave Hiccup. Could this be what he meant by?" She asked.

Davynn shakes his head, he knew there was something more. He looks back toward Astrid.

"No. This is just a start. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. The reason he didn't get to Snotlout he got something on his sleeve. I don't know what he's thinking of." He replied.

Astrid looks toward him.

"Davynn, I think it is time we tell the other the truth. Tell them that we know who it is. All of us together, we can end this nightmare. Before it can't let Hiccup suffer like this. We can show him that we aren't afraid. That we are going to end it." Astrid said.

Davynn sighed.

"No. That is why I had told you. I know. If something happens to me. I still can't face myself to tell them the truth. I was still in shock that day. I saw it. Even in disbelief that he would've done this playing with people's emotion. But never mind that right now. Hiccup needs some support. We should go out there and give him support." Davynn said.


	30. Friend In Need

Hiccup sighed staring toward the table. He then looks up to see Davynn and Astrid walking toward him. He then sees the door open. Only to see Fishlegs, Heather, Snotlout, and Ruffnut entering. They were walking toward him as well.

"Guys? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs looked toward him.

"Well, we saw in the news and newspaper. That your secret is out. We figured that you needed moral and Heather, ask if we could take off this time for that situation." Fishlegs replied.

Astrid nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I and Davynn will hang for 30 min of a break. Then going back and working." Astrid said.

Davynn remains quiet. But just smiled.

"When a friend in trouble. Another friend and come and help." Snotlout said.

Heather looked toward him.

"I suppose your parents got the news. How did they react to it?" Heather asked.

Hiccup sighed staring toward the table.

"Well, they are upset with me that I did not tell the truth to them. In the end, they decided that I wasn't part of the family. I was kicked out. I feel they disown me." Hiccup replied.

Ruffnut and the others were looking at each other. Than toward him.

"Don't worry Hiccup. We got your back. That all it matters friends till the end." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup looked toward them.

"Thank you, guys. I don't know what I do without you." He said.

Fishlegs begin to grin.

"Well, other than that. Heather's brother and his wife are coming back home tonight. We are looking forward to them coming." He said.

Heather nod.

"Yes. I am so excited that they are coming back. I can't wait to hear about their vacation trip." She said.

Ruffnut looked toward them.

"You know. We should raise the glass. I think this unknown person won't be throwing Truth Or Dare. Because Snotlout is the only one who didn't get it." She said.  
Astrid was looking toward Davynn. Davynn just lowered his gaze. He knew something was going to happen. Something big he was trying to calculate why Snotlout isn't pick yet. Something didn't add right. The more he kept this quiet. The more nervous he was getting.

Somewhere...on the was driving. He then smiled looking toward his wife.

"Well, it is great to be home. I can't wait to see my sister either." He said.

Mala nodded slowly. As they were driving. She then noticed a car who was behind them. Which was driving fast.

"Daguar there is a driver is coming in a mad speed." She said.

Dagur looks toward the rear mirror to see a car that is coming up closer toward them.

"Like a maniac. But has the driver even met someone deranged." Dagur said.

The car begins to start pushing their car. The more speed it they were getting close around the corner. Soon their car begins to slide toward the side of the road and hitting the tree where smoke could be seen.


	31. Frame

When the phone ring. Fishlegs begin to answer the phone. Heather, was already cleaning up. She was also planning to go see her brother and sister-in-law, even to find out how their trip was. Fishlegs looked toward Heather.

"Heather, we need to go to the hospital now," Fishlegs said.

Heather looked toward him.

"Why? We aren't needed in the hospital. We left early. Because we were there helping Hiccup with his problem. So why are we need?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs kept quiet. He didn't want to tell her yet.

"We just need to come. Because it is important." Fishlegs replied.

Heather wasn't even sure what was going on. When he came to a stopped. When he saw "BREAKING NEWS" on the television set from a bar.

"This is breaking news. Mayor Stoick and his wife Valka are found dead at their mansion. They were having a meal together. When they were found dead in the dining room." Reporter said.

Hiccup gasp in shocked to his surprise his parents died? But how? They were alive and well. When he saw they weren't happy that he was dishonest about what he was. He continues to look toward the news.

"According to reports that it was a poison that kills them. But the suspects we don't have at the moment. Except the staffers said that the last person who was at the kitchen was their only son Hiccup. The staffers said they recall Hiccup was upset that his parents had disowned them. They believed he could've killed them out of anger. More details are in the work." The News Reporter said.

Hiccup gasp in shocked. Now he is being accused of killing his parents? Something didn't add up. He didn't do it. He stood there. He didn't want people to make this the talk of the town in believing that he did it. He just took off. What else could happen that could go wrong? Fishlegs and Heather, begin to run toward the hospital.

"Come to the morgue." One of the doctors said.

Fishlegs and Heather looked confused why were they going there? As they begin to walk in there. Heather begins to gasp in shocked to see two bodies lying there.

"No! How could this happen? I can't believe it." She said.

Fishlegs looked toward her as he was comforting her.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

The doctor looked toward them.

"There was a car crash. Their car was found on the side of the road. We don't know how long they were liked that. Except we did find this note here near the car." He replied.

He begins to hand it to Heather. As she was looking toward the note. She then begins to gasp in shock. She couldn't believe it. Hiccup as he was heading toward his apartment. His I-phone begins to beep. He then looked to see a text message from Heather.

_Hiccup comes to the hospital now. We need to talk._

Hiccup wondered what did Heather want to talk about? He begins to walk toward the hospital to see Heather.


	32. Friendship On The Line

Hiccup continues to walk. He still felt that he was the gossip. Even the one to blame for his parent's death. Which he didn't do anything. He was completely innocent. Yet he wanted to know why Heather wanted to see him. Could it be that she heard the news? Maybe she and Fishlegs wanted to show him support? Heather and Fishlegs were waiting. Except Heather had her arms crossed. Once Hiccup drew near. She begins to run toward him. As she started to slap him.

"You backstabbing bastard! Your such a traitor!" She exclaimed.

Hiccup tilted his head in confusion. Okay? What got Heather in a foul mood. Hiccup looked toward her.

"What did I do?" He asked.

Heather glares still slapping him punching him in the face everything else.

"You know very well. You murdered my brother and his wife!" She replied.

Hiccup more than a shock that Heather would accuse of something liked this.

"Heather, I did no such thing. There is no way I would do that." Hiccup said.

Heather than pull out the note.

"Than explain this. You hired someone to do it." Heather said.

As Heather begins to show him the note which said:

Hiccup Haddock,

I had done the deed of getting rid of your friend's Heather Brother and his wife. Just when ready to deliver the payment that you offered me.

Hiccup begins to read it. He knew something was up.

"I never hired anyone to do any harm to your brother. You got to believe me. I do no such thing. Right now I gotta other issues to deal with. Right now they think I killed my parents." He said.

Heather folded her arms.

"Than it is true. You are not what we think you are. I never knew that you could be such a backstabber and a liar. I can't be friends with you. We are no longer friends. Hiccup Haddock, just removed me from your contacts. Don't ever talk to me again." She said in anger.

As she started to walk away. Fishlegs kept quiet without saying a word. He just looks toward Hiccup. Then he followed Heather behind. Hiccup stood there. He could not believe that Heather would even say that. Hiccup sigh he needed some coffee. He begins to walk toward the coffee shop. Where Davynn and Astrid were working. He saw Snotlout and Ruffnut there. Although Ruffnut was writing something. He then walks toward the counter.

"One Cappucino." He said.

As he begins to pay. He then walks toward the table where Snotlout and Ruffnut was. As Ruffnut was looking toward him.

"Do you mind if I asked you something?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup sigh.

"Yeah go ahead." Hiccup replied.

Ruffnut had her pen and pencil ready. She was looking toward Hiccup.

"My readers would love to know. What was your true motive on your parent's demise." She said.

Hiccup looked toward Ruffnut.

"I didn't kill them. They got the wrong person. But other than I am facing another problem than this.." He said.

Snotlout looked toward him.

"Oh." He said.

Hiccup looked toward them.

"Heather accuses me of hiring someone in killing her brother. She showed me the note everything. Which I didn't do. Now she doesn't want to be friends with me." Hiccup said.

Ruffnut begins to drop her pen was in shock.

"Really? Another shocking story. Hey, you could tell me the whole story. Something I can write in the magazine." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout looked toward Ruffnut.

"Not now now he needs some friends support." Snotlout said.

Astrid and Davynn who was getting Hiccup's drink were listening. Astrid looked toward Davynn.

"I think we should tell. It is now or never." Astrid said.

Davynn sigh.

"Your right. It might as well." Davynn said.

As the two were walking toward the table.

"I feel like someone is trying to frame me for my parents and Heather's brother's death. When I didn't do anything. It is only a matter of time. Before they could arrest me with something that I didn't do." He said.

Davynn looked toward them.

"Guys there is something I want to tell you. It may be shocking." He said.

Snotlout than glares toward

"Davynn could it wait? I mean if it is something about your problems. Then we can talk about it at home. So just relax, and let us try to figure out Hiccup problem. So just shut up." He said.

Davynn begins to frown as he placed Hiccup's drink down. As it splashed toward him.

"Oh? So when Snot-Pig Gary Jorgenson speaks. Nobody tells him to shut up. But when it's Davynn Albert Jorgenson. Then I am the one who has to shut up. You know the real deal is coming. Heather breaking her friendship with Hiccup is just a start. The reputation is going to crumble. Friendship is on the line. Ugh! Why I even speaking. At times, I don't think you guys understand me. Not just one bit." He said.

As he turns around walking back fuming. Even cussing in the process toward the backroom. Astrid just stood there.

"Sorry about. I guess he's jumpy." She said.

As she turns around back to the counter.

Hiccup lowers his head. Is Davynn telling the truth? Does that chance that the friendship is on the line of breaking? He wasn't sure yet. But soon it will get much deeper than expected.


	33. Expect The Unexpected

Hiccup sitting there with the others. He was thankful that Davynn, Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut were there to support them. Heather accuses him of something that he did not do. Now breaking her friendship with him. He wasn't sure about Fishlegs. Because he didn't say a thing. There was so much he had taken in. Customers were glaring toward Hiccup.

"I can't believe that he would show his face around." One customer said.

The other nod.

"Yeah, I can't believe that he's the one that did it." The Female Customer said.

One customer glares towards Hiccup. As he begins to stand up.

"We all know you did it. Just admit and go to prison." The Male Customer said.

All other customers begin to agree.

"Have you no shame in killing your parents? The ones who raised you and took care of you. When they disown you. You had the motive to get rid of them." Another Customer added.

Hiccup sat there quietly listening to them. He felt like he should just get out of here being accused of something he did not do. Astrid than glares toward the customers.

"Why don't you just be quiet! How dare you accuse our friend Hiccup of something he didn't do. Do you have the evidence? The staff says he was the last person in the kitchen. Did he have a motive to do it? No Just keep your mouth shut." Astrid said.

As the customer was glaring toward Astrid.

"So you defend his action. You are blind as a bat." Male Customer said.

Astrid without warning begins to walk toward him. She picked up his drink and spilled it on his shirt. As the male customer glares.

"Where's your manager? I am going to make a complaint. Hopefully, you get fired for your action." He said.

Walking out of the back of the room, was an elderly woman with her white cat in her hand. She looked around.

"I am the manager. What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

The Customer begins to walk toward her.

"One of your just spilled a drink on me. Then she told us to be quiet. Because she was defending a cold-blooded murderer." He replied.

The Elderly Women just smiled while petting her white cat.

"I won't do that. Why she did a good job to defend a friend. Friendship is more powerful than ever. How can you go accusing someone of something that they did not do without any proof? This boy here is a customer. So if you are going to treat a customer here with disrespect. Perhaps you should leave." She said.

As all the customers begin to stand they begin to walk out the door with an angry look on their who was walking in.

"Did I miss something. Hey Hiccup, I came here. I want to apologize for what Heather said back there. When she accuses you of hiring someone to get rid of her brother. She's just upset and angry that her brother and sister-in-law are gone. But I think personally when she's ready. She would apologize and be friends with you again." He said.

Hiccup kept quiet. He knew Fishlegs always look at things on the positive side.

"I guess. But she did sound serious." He said.

Astrid than look toward her and Davynn manager.

"Thank you, Eloise, for the help." She said.

Eloise begins to smile.

"Why is nothing. You and Davynn are hard workers here. It isn't right that a customer would treat one of my employees with disrespect. Why don't you two close the coffee shop." She said.

Davynn nod slowly as he took off his apron.

"Thank you." He said.

Snotlout kept on looking at the ring on Astrid's finger. But just kept quiet. Eloise begins to smile toward Davynn and Astrid.

"I want to congratulate you both." She said.

Ruffnut kept quiet.

"What is she talking about. What did these two do? Did they work hard or something?" She asked.

However, Davynn looks frantic. He hadn't told Snotlout about it. Although before that he did mention that he was thinking about it. But Snotlout said no and not to do it. He didn't think it was the right time yet. But if she tells. Than Snotlout would know. He was waving his hand slightly trying to stop her. Astrid just stood there more or less force a smile on her face. Eloise begins to smile.

"Why didn't you know? Davynn and Astrid are engaged." She replied.

Snotlout begins to nod slightly. He was more or less staring toward Davynn.

"Davynn, could you please come over here? So you and I can have a nice serious talk." He said.

Davynn more or less walking backward toward the door.

"I think I retire early! Go home! Bye!" He said.

As he opens the door took Snotlout got up.

"Get back here Mister! I am not done talking with you!" Snotlout said.

As he was ready to go after him. Ruffnut grabs his hand.

"Snotlout please don't make a scene out of this," Ruffnut said.

Snotlout looks back.

"I never made a scene. When did I ever make a scene out of things?" Snotlout asked.

The others looked annoyed they knew that Snotlout had made a ton of embarrassing scenes.

"When you played Football in high school. The coach had to bench you. Then you started making a scene in front of the entire crowd. By yelling complaining that you are like the best one there is everything else." Fishlegs replied.

Ruffnut kept quiet.

"How about the time? You made a scene. When we were on a they gave me the wrong plate. You decided to yell at them right in front of their faces. When it was just an accident." Ruffnut said.

Astrid looked toward him.

"You made a scene. When I and Davynn just started dating. Demanding that you tagged along as the third wheel on the date. Because you didn't want us to do anything we never did." Astrid said.

Hiccup looked toward him.

"How about back in middle school? When we were in middle school. We were at the were begging me for the tickets. Then when I said no you decided to scream and yell at me." Hiccup said.

Snotlout folded his arms.

"It's true the Coach made a mistake for putting me on the bench. It was his stupid fault. Ruffnut they did it on purpose. It wasn't an accident. It was on purpose. Also, Davynn is my brother. I have the right to be there making sure no funny business goes on. When you two just started dating. By the way, Hiccup you had a ton of tickets. You weren't even using it. I simply thought you should give it away to me. Not to waste it by giving it to me. Now if we are done pointing what I did. Excuse me! I got some scolding to do." He said.

As he took off out of the the others decided to follow indeed he was going to make a who just at the corner. He then looks to see Snotlout running toward him. Just as he was about to try to walk fast. Snotlout grabbed his arm.

"What is the big idea!? Didn't I tell you that you should wait for the proposal? Yet you went against on my suggestion." He said.

Davynn paused as he was glaring.

"Well! I am old enough to make my own decision.I don't need you to do it for me." He said.

Before Snotlout could say toward the others who were arriving. Their I-phones begin to beep. Snotlout groans.

"I am not even done scolding my brother. Yet this interrupts." He said.

As they begin to open their I-phone looking toward the message.

_Time for the final pawn in this Truth Or Dare?_

Everyone's eyes begin to fall on Snotlout to see his choice. As Snotlout looks at everyone then he begins to type.

"_Truth" _


	34. The Darkest Truth

As the others looked toward Snotlout. Who chose "Truth." They begin to wonder what will this unknown person ask him. They were already curious.

_Dear Snotlout, you have a real dark secret, don't you? That you choose to hide from everyone. Why don't you tell them the real truth? What did you do to your father? You do have a dark past with him. Why don't you tell?_

Snotlout stood there. In his head flash images of fresh blood came into looked toward Snotlout.

"What did you do to father?" Davynn asked.

Everyone was looking at Snotlout. They wanted to no. There was no use hiding it or avoiding it. He begins to sigh.

"If everyone wants to know the truth. Then might as well I tell. I know everyone saw Father as a kind man. Back then but then he became more of an alcoholic. Who stayed at home drink all the time. He has gotten more aggressive. He even had hurt me too many times. That is why I felt since High School. I wanted to get out of there stay in the clubhouse. But then I couldn't leave Davynn alone with him. Because I was afraid of what he might have done to him. I was lucky enough by the time I started college to move out, away from the toxic house. But I realized that Davynn was alone with our father. I then started to fight for guardianship right for me to be in charge of Davynn. When I did get that right. I took the risk into going back home bringing Davynn to live with me at the house." Snotlout said.

Grey Image Flash back:

Snotlout running back to the enough time to see his father hurting there was something that snapped inside him. Like an angry beast that rages inside. He pulled out a pocket knife. As he begins to knock his father away from he begins to slashed his father only the blood begins to fall from the ground.

End Grey Image Flashback:

"The cops took him away. Because I called them. He's now living in the country in rehab to recovered. Then he would go to prison." He said.

Davynn stood there.

"I don't believe that happen. Your mistaking Father. He's isn't abusive nor an alcoholic. He and I were just roughhousing when you came in." He said.

Snotlout glares while folding his arms.

"Stop defending him. Also, stop being a naive person. He did hurt explain about that left arm that was with stitches. He was the one that nearly ripped your arm. You should be lucky I was there on time. Before it has gotten worst." Snotllout said.

Davynn glares toward him.

"You keep making things up. Every time you open your mouth. You tell lies too. I can't believe that I am living with your big mouth. Me and Astrid found a house together. We are moving in together. At least I will be away from you." Davynn said.

Snotlout continues to glares toward Davynn.

"You bought a house? You had done too many stunts liked this. But getting married and buying a house has gotten way too far." He said.

Davynn just folded his arms.

"Well, I am old enough to make my not my just an annoying loud mouth brother." He said.

Fishlegs looked back toward Astrid and Ruffnut. He knew what was going to come next.

"Is it too late to stopped this?" He asked.

Ruffnut nod.

"Yep." She replied.

Astrid sighed.

"There is no point in trying." She said.

Something snapped deep inside Snotlout. He then look toward his brother with more or less a cold stared.

"Is this the thanks I get? Protecting you and making sure you are okay. I had to hold down two jobs. So I could help you with your college tuition. I was already looking for a 3rd job to continue holding down. This is still the thanks I get." Snotlout said.

Davynn frown.

"Forget about looking for a 3rd job. I move out of the house live somewhere. Where you aren't there nagging at my face." Davynn said.

Snotlout made a fist.

"If you want to move out then move. See? If I freaking care. But if something happens to you. Don't expect me to come and help are on your own." He said.

Snotlout turn the other way and took glares toward him.

"Fine, I will!" He said as he took off the other direction.

Hiccup looked both ways.

"Ruffnut, Fishlegs you should go talk to Snotlout. While I and Astrid go talk to Davynn." He said.

Fishlegs looked toward him.

"There is no point on that. They had done this many times before. The exploding if you go and talk to them. One will think that we are on their the other will think we are on the other person's side." He said.

Ruffnut nod.

"Yeah, it will take time for them to cool off. They both end up missing. Snotlout doesn't show up till 1 day later. But it took us a long time to find Davynn. Three days later he shows up. So it better if we leave things alone." She said.

Astrid looked toward Hiccup.

"I know that you want to help. But it is best in this kind of situation just to leave it alone. Let them cool off." She said.

Fishlegs begin to sigh.

"Why I remembered the last time. I tried to act like a meditator to calm the situation to get them to talk. I remember making it much worst. Snotlout took off and it was liked 3 days later he came back. It took Davynn 1 month to show up. So as Astrid said it is better to leave it alone. They are fine and talking bickering to each other again." He said.

As the three walk away. Hiccup felt like he needed to fix this. He figured to go and talk to Davynn. He took off running.


	35. The Run Away Act

Hiccup continues to run. He didn't know where Snotlout and Davynn live. But he did hope that maybe he sees Davynn. Meantime Davynn was in the house. He begins to put things in his suitcase. As he begins to head out the door. The only thing he left was his I-Phone on the night stand. He then begins to head out the door. Looking one last time at the home. He continue to walk on. As he continue to walk. He knew someone was watching. Hiccup came around corner seeing Davynn with his suitcases.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Davynn continues to walk with Hiccup following.

"I am going out of town. I am going to live somewhere not here." He replied.

Hiccup continues to walk with him.

"What about Astrid? She's going to miss you. I am sure Snotlout he would too. Why don't we just turn around? We find him. You two go work out your problems." Hiccup said.

Davynn looked toward Hiccup.

"Once I find a place. I call Astrid let her know. Hopefully, she can come and move in too. That big loudmouth,he isn't going to miss me. Besides I spent my entire life with him. I am not going to stay and listen to his nagging and his big mouth run the show." Davynn said.

As the two were walking toward the train station. He begins to buy a ticket. Hiccup stood there pulling out some cash paying for the ticket as well.

"But still I believed that you two could repair things. I am sure Snotlout can do pretty much annoying things without thinking straight But certain things he did was to protect you. You should be grateful that you have someone who cares. Even if they are an annoying person. Who claims that he never made a scene in public." He said.

Davynn begins to sit down on the bench.

"Yeah well, he didn't have to lie about Dad. I don't believe what he said about Dad is true." He said.

Hiccup tilted his head.

"Is it because you know it is true. Maybe refused to believe that it's true. Just acting that it never happened before." Hiccup said.

Davynn sigh.

"Maybe. I don't know. But just because I believed it was true. It doesn't mean I am going be crawling back to my brother. I know the deal. He's waiting for me to crawl back to his he could rub it in my face." Davynn said.

Hiccup begins to sigh. Both Snotlout and Davynn share something in common. They both are than look toward Hiccup.

"You should get out of here. Because it is going to get worst for you." He said.

Hiccup looked toward him. He begin to wonder what he meant by that.

"Excuse me why? I am here trying to help you. Yet you're trying to kick me out." He said.

Davynn begins to sigh looking toward him.

"The person behind these Truth Or Dare. The reason why they didn't go to Snotlout right away. Because they were saving him for last, There is something that they are trying to pull. I wish I could tell you the truth." Davynn said.

Hiccup kept quiet. He wondered what was this person planning to do? But still, he couldn't put to pieces of the situation.

"I know that we are dealing with the real problem. I don't know what this person is doing. But you can tell me. We can stop this." Hiccup said.

Davynn shakes his head. He begins to sigh it was a living nightmare for him. Because he knew the truth behind this action. He told Astrid the truth. She didn't tell anyone either. He remembered the message that he has gotten from the unknown person. Before he walks out. When he looked toward his said

_You know the truth. Before you open your ...next_

Davynn looked toward him.

" will get difficult. You may not understand." He said.

As he continues to wait for the train.

"We are sorry. But we are experiencing problem major problems. We will have to cancel all the trains that are departing till tomorrow." P.A system said.

Hiccup begins to sigh in relief.

"Well, then perhaps we should go find Snotlout. You two talk things out." He said.

Davynn begins to stand up. As he picked up the suitcase.

"Never mind. I will walk then." Davynn said.

As he begins to walk out of the train station to the woods. Hiccup sigh he decided it is best to follow. He was still trying to fixed things. Even trying to push Davynn to go it looks like he isn't budging.

"Still it makes it look liked you a runaway." Hiccup said.

Davynn simply ignored Hiccup. As he begins to walk toward the exit of Hiccup still following right behind to try and convince him to turn around. But unaware of the danger that was going to follow them behind.


	36. The Darkest Of Night

_Astrid is Davynn with you?_

_No, he isn't. Don't you guys usually cool down the next day? While Davynn lasts for 3 days._

_Well, yeah but then again it got me thinking I was harsh on him. He didn't know anything. I shouldn't have said that. I thought he was home. But he isn't. His I-phone is here. I looked in the drawers. Most of his stuff is gone._

_You don't think he took off finding a place to live?_

_I doubt it. Because he has no idea where to if he says that he's moving._

_I ask everyone else if they have seen him. Maybe they saw him. So I can go and find him._

Meanwhile, Davynn and Hiccup, continue to walk toward the woods. Hiccup begins to sigh. As the two were walking together destination? Who knows? Wherever the feet carry them.

"You know. Every time I think my brotherly relationship with the big mouth. It makes me think of that song Numb by Linkin Parks." He said.

Hiccup looked toward him.

"I never heard that band just to be honest. Nor the song." He said.

As they continue to walk. He was surprised that Hiccup never heard of them. He wondered if he knew all the music groups out there.

"You don't listen to music? You don't know all the celebrities singers out there? Didn't you say that you know them personally?" Davynn asked.

Hiccup begins to laugh softly nervously. As he placed his hand on the back.

"No. I just said it to impress people. Claiming I would get backstage passes for them. Just to meet their favorite singer or boyband." Hiccup replied.

Davynn begins to pout.

"Ah man! I was going to ask you. If you could get me backstage to meet my favorite singer, get an autograph picture everything else." He said.

Hiccup just chuckle.

"That was just a lie. Snotlout could even figure out that I was lying in middle school. My parents never allow me to listen to any other music. Beside classic, because they think that Hard Rock, Pop, Rap, R&B, etc. Their music is bad. They thought it could lead me to do bad things getting in trouble with the law everything else." He said.

He then hears his text message beep. As he begins to look toward it.

_Hiccup, I am sorry for disturbing you. From whatever you are doing. I know I fought with Davynn. But I realized that I was harsh on him. I want to apologize to him. But he isn't home? I have a bad feeling that he runs away. Had you seen him?_

Hiccup looked toward Davynn.

"It looks liked Snotlout had calm his nerve in a quick second. It looks like he is looking for you. Perhaps I should text him and tell him that you are with me. By the sound of this text. He looks liked he wants to apologize." Hiccup said.

Davynn crossed his arm.

"That is a big lie. He doesn't want to apologizes. He is waiting for me to apologize to him. Which by the way I am not. Just lie and tell him you didn't see me." Davynn said.

Hiccup looked toward him.

"But I don't want to lie. If he finds out I had seen you. I was with you the whole time. Then he would get upset. Of course, again make a scene in public. Like he always does." He said.

Davynn glares he than grab Hiccup's I phone and begin to Hiccup I-phone and started to text him back.

_I am sorry Snotlout. I hadn't seen him. But if I see him I let you know._

_Oh okay, thanks._

Davynn hand backs the I-phone to Hiccup. As Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"You just lied to him. I think he would get more upset and worried. I can imagine everyone told him the same thing that they hadn't seen you. Then you decided to pretend to be me, and say that I never saw you. But however, I did see you." Hiccup said.

Little did they know that someone was following them in the just looked toward Hiccup.

"That won't matter anyway. I will be gone then." Davynn said.

Hiccup sighed he wanted to try and convince him to turn around and head back home. But it seems more of a failure. Then getting it right.

"I can't say that I tried." He said.

Davynn came to a stopped. He could see something. He then looked toward Hiccup.

"Look out!" He shouted.

Davynn pushed Hiccup aside. When two swords stabbing him in the he begins to fall. He begins to bleed. Hiccup looked in horror. As he quickly pulled the swords he was holding onto Davynn.

"I am going to take you to the hospital. You are going to get better." Hiccup said.

Davynn begins to breathe a bit weakly.

"Hiccup, this is all out of revenge. The true person who behind this is He begin to closed his eyes without finishing his words he just said.

Hiccup couldn't grasp what Davynn just said. He than lean against Davynn body. He could still hear he was beating a bit. But he needed to get him into the hospital. He placed Davynn toward the ground. His hands were covered with blood. He begins to dial the I-phone.

"Fishlegs where are you? Turn around meet me at the hospital. This is an emergency. Right now I have no time to explain. I explain once I get there. So just go!" He said.

Hiccup didn't have anything on him to wrap the wound. He begins to take out his sweatshirt. As he begins to tie it around Davynn waist. He begins to take off running. He begin to head toward the hospital. His only hope was that he could make it in could he runs toward the emergency room. He could see Fishlegs there. He then looks toward Davynn who looks Fishlegs signal Hiccup, to follow he placed him on the examing table.

"What happens to him?" He asked.

Hiccup sweatdrop.

"That is a long story. It's too complicated to explain. Al, I remembered he told me to pushed me out of the way. The next minute two swords hit his back. I think we weren't alone. Well, first he tried to leave on the train. But the trains weren't working. So he decided to walk. We were in the woods when this happens." He replied.

Fishlegs was typing something in the text I-phone. He then looked toward Davynn, back to Hiccup.

"Well depends how the wound is.X-Ray to check any damages on the inside. If there are damages maybe the looks of it. He is in a coma. He may be on life support. I am going to let you go inside the waiting room. But there is a favor I need you to do." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup who's hand was still covered in blood. He looked toward Fishlegs

"What kind of favor?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs looked toward him.

"We can only give updates on patients to a family member. Since Snotlout is part of his family. He can be the only getting it. I had text Snotlout and the others. They will be on their way. So just wait for them here. Heather, can escort you guys to the family waiting room." Fishlegs replied.

As Fishlegs went inside. Hiccup kept quiet.

"I tell Snotlout? He's going to be asking me tons of of everyone. He might be the worst one to handle. With these kinds of situations." He said with a sigh.

He wanted to go wash his hands. But he couldn't move from the spot. Because the others are coming. He had to be there. There were too many uncertain for him.


	37. Broken Friendship

A/N: Close to the final chapter. Except what happens will be a cliffhanger. There will be 1 alternative ending. One true ending. So Alternative Ending posted this weekend. Then the true final ending chapter posted on Halloween.

Hiccup stood there outside waiting for the others to arrived. But still, he doesn't know what to say to Snotlout. Because Davynn pretended to be Hiccup by lying that he didn't see him. But now Davynn in the hospital. He felt he needed to open his mouth. He then saw the others coming. Snotlout who was running ahead of the others. Heather frowns seeing Hiccup there, turning her head slightly.

"Is he okay? I was hoping that he would be alright. But I did not expect the worst. Just tell me is he okay?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked toward him.

"I believed that Fishlegs said he would give the updates everything else." Hiccup replied.

Astrid lower her head. She remembered what Davynn said.

"He took him out. Before he could even speak." Astrid thought.

Heather looked toward them, as she heads toward the door leading them toward the waiting room. Fishlegs expression was deeply troubled.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad. Lucky none of the swords reached into his vital parts of the body. But he's unconscious more in a coma-like state. He has been moved to the ICU." Fishlegs said.

Snotlout begins to sigh in relief. As Ruffnut hugged him.

"See? He's fine. Except for being the coma part." Ruffnut said.

Snotlout nod.

"We should be lucky that someone found him. Before it has gotten worse." Snotlout said.

Fishlegs look toward Hiccup. As Hiccup stood there quiet biting his lips than hand something to Hiccup.

"Here is your sweatshirt. When you get home. Make sure you wash it." Fishlegs said.

Astrid looked toward Hiccup.

"Why was your sweatshirt with Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked toward her. He begins to sigh. He couldn't keep this secret anymore. Even though Davynn was the one who texts pretending to be him claiming that Hiccup never saw him.

"That was too wrapped Davynn wound's. So he wouldn't bleed further." Hiccup replied.

Snotlout glares toward him.

"Hold on a second! You were with him!? In your text. You said you did not see him. So that text message you wrote was a lie." He said.

Hiccup looked toward them.

"You see it is a long story." He said.

Ruffnut glares toward him.

"I get the pattern here. You lie to Snotlout. Because you were scheming something." She said.

Heather crossed her arms.

"You know. I bet that Hiccup was the one who plotted to do this to Davynn. He followed Davynn to wherever he was. He carried those two swords with him. When Davynn wasn't looking. He stabbed him. I bet that you bringing him to the hospital. It was just a cover-up. You felt that your plot fail. Bringing him here, you thought you could sneak back in finishing the job by killing him. Just like my brother and his wife. You killed them." She said.

Fishlegs and Astrid remain quiet not wanting to respond. Snotlout than looked toward Hiccup. He then marches toward him grabbing Hiccup's shirt collar.

"I can't believe that you would do that. What has Davynn done to you? He didn't deserve this. I can't believe that you would do this. I can't believe you could sink this low. Hiccup, you should leave. I don't want to see your face around here. You should stay away from me or my brother. If I catch you here. I would not be afraid to get rid of you myself." Snotlout said as he stormed off.

Hiccup looked toward the others. As he was looking toward them hoping they could hear his side of the story. None of them spoke. Until Ruffnut broke the quietness.

"Perhaps Heather is right. You hire someone to kill her brother and his wife, I am sure that you did kill your parents. Also, you endangered Snotlout's brother lived. Come to think of it. It was your fault for daring Tuffnut to be alone in the woods. If you hadn't dared him to spend alone in the woods. He would've been still alive. You know. the biggest regret I have is that reuniting with you again. We were perfectly fine. Before you can crawl back into the circle. Then the mysterious caller, wouldn't have bothered us." Ruffnut said.

As she took off after frown just walking away. Astrid just sat there remaining quiet. Hiccup than looked toward Fishlegs.

"You believed me right? If you could tell the others. That I did not do anything. Tell them what I said to you. When I brought Davynn in." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs looked toward him. He begins to sigh.

"I would love to. But I can't take sides in these kinds of situations. But if I were you. I would make sure not to go walking where there are dark alley's. Because if Snotlout is there. Most likely he would beat the living daylight out of you. He had done that in school when two guys were bullying Davynn. He would wait for them in the dark alley. Then beat them out." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup look toward Astrid. Who turns her head away slightly. As he begin to turn away walking out of the hospital. He looked back. He knew that Snotlout was angry. But they didn't hear his side of the story. They just made a judgement that he did something wrong. All the blame is on him. He walk back toward his apartment. He sat there unsure what to do with himself anymore. Maybe they were right. Maybe they would'' ve been fine not seeing him again. He opens the door. He then sighs getting ready for bed. He then put his sweatshirt in the washer to washed. He then head to bed.


	38. The Bond Of Friendship

Hiccup struggling to sleep. However, still couldn't believe that everyone believed that he did it. The town believed he killed his parents. He lost his job. Heather believed that he hired someone to kill her brother and wife. Ruffnut believed it was his fault for her brother's death. Because of the dare that he pulled on him. Now Snotlout believed that he was trying to hurt Davynn. Fishlegs didn't take sides. He just stays on the sideline. Then there was Astrid. He wasn't even sure what she was thinking. But she didn't blame him nor anything. Maybe she did but didn't want to say anything. Back then their friendship was strong. Even back in middle school. Their friendship had been strong then.

Grey Image flashback

Back in middle school when they all were time when Tuffnut was alive. They all were at the playground together.

"You think we will be friends forever? Fishlegs asked.

Heather smiled.

"Of course. Friends till the end. Who knows we can still be friends until we are old." Heather replied.

Tuffnut looked toward them. As he begins to make a circle.

"Let's make a pact. That we will remain friends forever." Tuffnut said.

Davynn came running.

"What are you guys doing? Could I join you?" Davynn asked.

Snotlout glares.

"No! It is between us. So go away go back and play over there." Snotlout replied.

Davynn glares.

"That is not fair! You always leave me out on these things." Davynn said.

Hiccup looked toward Snotlout.

"Don't be mean. Davynn should be part of this too. If he wants to join then he should." Hiccup said.

Snotlout simply rolled his eyes.

"Like seriously? Quit being nice to him for once." Snotlout said.

Astrid looked toward them.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Astrid asked.

Ruffnut than begin to pull out a marker. She then begins to draw something on these rocks. She places the rocks in the circle.

"See? This circle. It is the circle of friendship. These rocks here represent our friendship. It shows that our friendship remains matter what. Even if one of us move away, or go to another school stuff liked that. Let's make a pact if one person is in trouble. The others come and help. That what friends do support each other. Do we all agree?" Ruffnut asked.

The others looked toward each other. Then toward the circle.

"Agree." They all said.

End Grey Image flashback:

But after this incident. Hiccup felt that their strong friendship has now been broken. He wasn't even sure what to do now. He couldn't even sleep. He looks at the clock it was 7:00 am. He then hears his phone beep. He opens his I-phone. He then looks to see a message.

_Hiccup, could you please come to the hospital. I would like to apologize for what I said. There is another important matter to discuss._

The message was from Snotlout. He couldn't believe that Snotlout would text him out of the blue. Did Snotlout decide to forgive him? He guesses he has to find out. He begins to change his clothes. He begins to head out the door. As he begins to head toward the hospital. He went toward the waiting room. Astrid was sitting there quietly. Ruffnut and Snotlout were walking together.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Ruffnut asked.

Snotlout nod.

"Yeah. I need to work extra hours in the bar or find another part-time job. I need enough cash to pay for the hospital. If all else fails. I would have to sell the house. I will find an apartment for us to live in." Snotlout replied.

The two came to a stop and frown.

"Hiccup? I thought Snotlout told you not to come here." She said.

Hiccup looked toward the two.

"Snotlout sent me a text message, telling me to come here. He wanted to apologize." He said.

Snotlout glares pointing his finger at Hiccup.

"I don't recall sending a text message to a snobby rich boy like you. You must be blind. Never mind, let's go outside. I rather deal with you out there than in here." He said.

As he was getting his pocket knife. Astrid stood up.

"Stop! I was the one who used your cell phone pretending to be you. So I could get Hiccup to come here." She said.

Heather looked toward her.

"Astrid? Don't tell me you are taking Hiccup side now." She said.

Fishlegs kept quiet looking toward the situation.

"Guys we shouldn't be fighting not here. We should try and talk this out." He said.

Hiccup looked toward Astrid. Though he was surprised that she decided to she hadn't even said a word.

"Hiccup never had done anything. He never had hurt Davynn with the swords. There is no way he would be carrying them. Also Heather, he never hired someone to kill your brother and his wife. The real person did it. I never thought he would get that far to harm Hiccup's parents either..Who had fooled us is alive." Astrid said.

Ruffnut looked toward Astrid.

"If you are saying that Hiccup never did it. Then who is it?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid looked back knowing it was time, to tell the truth. Before things get out of hands. All eyes were on Astrid, to find out who was truly behind.


	39. When Truth Is Reveal

All eyes were onto Astrid. Who was getting ready to tell them? Who was the one? She looked toward them.

"The one who was behind one who has broken our bonds of our we thought was lost. He is alive." Astrid said.

Fishlegs kept quiet while looking toward Astrid.

"Who?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid looked toward them.

"You may be shocked. It was Tuffnut, he's alive." Astrid replied.

The others look toward each other. They were in disbelief about what they were hearing.

"I don't believe it. My brother is dead. After we saw his lifeless moment that we walk away. His body mysteriously vanished. Which means whoever killed him took his body away. It is impossible." Ruffnut said.

Astrid looks toward the others. Who were still in disbelief. What Astrid said. She looked toward them.

"Than follow me. I will show you the truth. We are going back to the same place where we found Tuffnut." Astrid said.

As she led them back to the they found Tuffnut lifeless body. She then begins to pull out empty red paint, an empty ketchup bottle, and an empty bag of flour. Which was hidden in the bushes. As the others were looking toward it.

"When Hiccup dared him to be alone in the woods. He had this planned out." Heather said.

Astrid shakes her head.

"No. This was after Hiccup dared him. He snuck back out and bought these things, and did it." Astrid said.

Hiccup looked toward Astrid.

"If he's alive. Then how did you know all this?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked toward them.

"I didn't know it at first. But the one person who knew. It was Davynn. He was so afraid that something would happen to him. If he spoke. Something would happen. This is how I remembered how he told me." Astrid replied.

Grey Image Flashback:

Davynn was wondering around the area. When he saw Tuffnut carrying something in his hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Tuffnut put his hand on his lips

"Hush if they know that I am out here and not doing the dare. I will be in trouble. I am going to fake my death. When they come looking see my lifeless body. They would think that somebody hurt me. Then I will scare them. Don't tell anyone." He replied.

When Hiccup and the others were looking for Tuffnut and saw his lifeless body. They didn't stick around. They just took off getting who went back for something. He saw Tuffnut had moved. He looked back he begins to sigh.

End Grey Image Flashback:

"He faked it the entire time. He tricked us believing he was dead." Hiccup said.

Astrid looked toward them.

"He was the one that was behind all the dares. He knew everyone's fear. He was the one that free Gruffnut from the mental hospital. He had Gruffnut do the dirty work of scaring us. But when it fails. Remembered when Gruffnut mysterious died in the hospital? Everyone was thinking he did it himself? Tuffnut snuck into the hospital and killed him. The security cam didn't catch it. Because he pulled the plug. So nobody will see. Heather, Hiccup never killed your parents. He did and Hiccup he killed your parents." Astrid replied.

Heather clutched her fists

"That bastard! He has broken the circle of trust in friendship. He betrays our friendship." She said.

Hiccup lowers his head.

"I can't believe he killed my parents. He sinks my reputation. He must have been listening to me playing and record it. Then that means that he was there. When I was with must have been the one who threw those swords" He said.

Snotlout pulled out his pocket knife.

"When I find that blonde ass. I am going to send him to his grave make sure he never comes back." He said.

Ruffnut than begins to gasp.

"Wait? We left Davynn in the hospital alone. What if my no good no longer we are related twin brother, decide to get rid of him once and for all." She said.

As they turn heel taking they arrived back at the hospital. Thankfully there was no sign of Tuffnut. Hiccup was in deep thought. He knew what he had to do it.

"I am going to find him. I will deal with him with myself. Enough is enough, I may not get my reputation back. But I am going to sure see to the end that he pay for what he did." He said.

As he begins to turn his heel heading out toward the hospital.


	40. The Final Showdown

Hiccup decided to text and call him out. He was going to deal with him. Even if he ends up dead himself.

_I know who you are. You had fun with your truth or dare. I dare you to meet me in the forest. Unless you are chicken._

As he presses the send he continues to walk.

"Hiccup wait!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup looked back to see Ruffnut, Snotlout, Astrid, and Heather there.

"We are going with you. So he knows who he is messing with. He will know that we aren't playing games anymore." Heather said.

Ruffnut nod.

"I am ashamed to call him my brother. He is going to have to pay and answer to all of us." Ruffnut said.

As Snotlout pulled his pocket knife.

"I had always said. I wanted him gone. This time maybe it will come true. He betrays the circle of trust in friendship. That I cannot forgive." Snotlout said.

Hiccup looked toward them.

"Guys, I like the guys go back to the hospital. I am going to deal with this on my own. Everyone has to face their demons. I have to face mine." He said.

He continues to walk on. He knew that playtime is over. Truth Or Dare was supposed to be fun and less harmful game. But instead, it turns deadly. He was going to end this. Hiccup walk toward the he came into the middle of the forest.

"It is amazing that you had called me out of the blue. You finally figured out who I am. I should be amazed." He said.

As Hiccup turns around to see the figure standing in the shadows near the tree.

"You had played us like a fool. But now no more. It is going to end here and now. We know the truth. It is the cruelest thing you had done Tuffnut." Hiccup said

Stepping out of the shadows Tuffnut his dreadlocks now more a poney tail styled dreadlock.

"Cruel? Do you call that cruel? Your the one who is cold Hiccup. The whole thing started because of you. You daring me going into the woods alone everything else. That was cruel. Fake death hoping to jump and scare you guys. But you guys run away. What I had been doing. I can say it gave me time to time to prepare some payback." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup frowns glaring toward him.

"You mean being a cold-blooded bastard. You betrayal the circle of friendship. You killed Gruffnut. Who was doing your bidding scaring us? You kill my parents. You kill Heather's brother and his wife. You almost killed Davynn. The one who should pay for the crimes and damages. Should be you." He said.

Tuffnut begins to chuckle softly.

"I told you. It wasn't me. You know I did mention that it was Snotlout who did it. You know that boy has more issues than anyone else, serious issue. So why put your anger on me? Go and deal with the lying bastard. you know. Maybe someone should put an end to you. Hmm...I wondered who would be put to blame on for killing the mayor's son. Oh, wait that nobody gives a fuck to care. Because they all think he murdered his own parents." He said.

He then begins to pull out a knife out of his pocket. Hiccup watched as Tuffnut was charging toward him. Hiccup had nothing to defend himself. As he took a step backward trying to find something. But before Tuffnut could get closer toward him. A rock was thrown toward him knocking him down toward the ground.

"So my bastard twin brother had lied trick us. Making us think he was dead. Now has to turn into a cold-hearted bastard with the only one thing in mind is hurting the people. Who had cared for him." She said.

Heather holding onto something glaring toward Tuffnut.

"You had killed my brother and my sister-in-law. Their bloodstain will continue to be on your hands. Their cries and screams will continue to haunt you." She said.

Astrid stood there clutching her fist.

"We won't forgive you for what you had even ruined our friendship." She said.

Hiccup looked toward Ruffnut, Snotlout, Astrid, and Heather who was there.

"Didn't I tell you guys to stay in the hospital? That I was going to do this myself. What if Davynn wakes up. You aren't there." He said.

Snotlout pulling out his pocket knife grinning more or it was serious.

"Fishlegs doesn't like to fight. He's with Davynn. He's sticking around doing the hospital doing some other stuff. But enough of that. Let this over with. Let's make this idiot disappear for real." He said.

Tuffnut slowly breathing hard. As he begins to get up. He begins to glare toward all of them.

"You all are going to pay. I will send you all to your graves." He said.

Hiccup begins to breathe hard.

You know. I would've admitted I liked you more than friends. But after this maybe I won't." Hiccup said.

As it looked like the storm is brewing. What happens next?

A/N: The cliffhanger in this chapter. But the true ending will be posted on October 31, also alternative ending will be posted tomorrow.


	41. Alternative Ending

Fishlegs stood at the doorway of the hospital. He wondered if the others alright. He then noticed Astrid walking with bruises everything else.

"Where is everyone else?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid lower her there was sadness.

"They didn't make it." Astrid replied.

Fishlegs kept quiet lowered his head slightly to cover the tears he was going to cry.

Astrid POV:

Davynn manages to regain consciousness,is now fully awake. I had to break the bad news about everyone else, that died. He told me that he knew. Because he thought in his dream he saw Snotlout there saying goodbye. He believed that Snotlout was the one that had woke him up right away. The three of us return toward the playground. Where the circle was still there all the rocks were still there. We removed one rock away.

I said, "Our friends shall not be in death our friendship remain strong."

I tossed the rock that Tuffnut had he broke the bond of friendship. He wasn't considered a friend nor part of the circle of friends. What happens to the three of us. Well, Fishlegs continue to work in the hospital. Despite the fact, for him, he feels that Heather was still there. Even though it was But he's trying to move on with his life. But he tries to keep his loneliness to himself. Davynn had become a lawyer. He's popular also in high demand. People turn to him. When they need help and justice. His name stands for an intelligent fellow. He has won many cases. As for me. I am a blog writer. I have many followers. The latest blog I wrote. Truth Or Dare fun game but play it safe with no danger and I cleared up the house, where he lived in. But he had a hard time letting go. Even if it meant letting go of things that remind him of two of us finally got married. Fishlegs was the one who had it wasn't the same without our friends there to share this. But they are with us in spirit.

The three of us pass Hiccup's old is now has bought what breaks my heart continue to believed that Hiccup still murdered his were happy that he died. Because he got what he deserves.I and Fishlegs continue to walk. However, Davynn didn't move. We turn back walking toward him.

"Do you hear that?" He asked us.

I look at him shaking my head.

"I don't hear anything," I replied.

Davynn looked toward them.

"Music I hear music. Someone is there." Davynn said.

Without warning, he took off into the old mansion. I and Fishlegs I decided to follow him to see what he is doing.

"We shouldn't be trespassing," Fishlegs said.

The three of us looked around trying to figure the source of the than came to a the piano sat. This is where Hiccup has practiced playing the piano. But the sound had stopped. But then it played again. We then saw the piano keys playing. But on its own. Which was "Friends Till The End Of Time." Then we look toward each other. We realized that maybe Hiccup's spirit still haunts this place. We knew that one day we will all reunite again. When it is our time. For now, we gotta enjoy life to the fullest.

A/N: This Thursday the real true ending will be final chapter to end this story. 


	42. The End

Three days later:

After the confrontation with the end, Tuffnut was taken to jail. His fate hasn't been decided yet. If he will spend his life in prison. But for now, he is in jail. Hiccup standing outside of his apartment. He watches as the people were taking his stuff away. He begins to adjust his dragon necklace with the dragon charm on it. Then he adjusts his prosthetic leg. He then picks up his suitcase heading out the door. Looking back at the apartment once more. He was planning to stop at the hospital. Since he has heard that Davynn is now awake. He begins to walk down the street carrying the suitcase. He stopped looking toward the Cemetary. Which was near the ocean. He closed his eyes and sigh. Before walking toward the heading toward the room, where Davynn was. He knocked on the door.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." He said.

The others turn around looking toward Hiccup.

"No. You just came on time. I and Davynn are talking about our marriage plan. Now that Snotlout is on board in approving." She said.

Ruffnut looked toward them.

"Well, after this. I am going to go to visit my twin brother. Not that I am happy to. But he's my brother. It's not like I have a choice." She said.

Hiccup kept quiet. There was something on his mind.

Grey image flashback one day ago:

Two people were sitting together.

"You know. I am sorry for what I had done. I guess I got carried away. Even hurt the people, whom I was close to." He said.

As the other person sat there.

"It is not entirely your fault. The fault was mine. I shouldn't have denied my feelings back hide what I was. Then none of this wouldn't happen." He said.

The other person turns away slightly face turn red.

"I know it is too much to ask. But I don't think you would want to get in a relationship with someone who is going to end up spending time in jail for the entire life." He said.

Without warning the other person pulled him close into a deep kiss.

"That doesn't matter. Everyone in town continues to believe that I killed my parents. We are in the same boat." He said.

As the other person pulled something out. He then begins to give it to him.

"I had kept this for a while. Maybe it is proof of something that we are in a relationship." He said.

Then the other one took it.

"Hold on a second. I am going to do something." He said.

As he got up.

End Grey Flashback image:

"You know. Ruffnut you shouldn't go and see him. Because I uh went there two days ago. They didn't let me go see him. They told me, that they weren't allowing anyone to visit him for some did not tell me why." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs than tilted his head looking toward the suitcase.

"Hiccup? Why do you have your suitcase with you?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup looked toward them as he took a deep breath.

"Well, that is one of the reasons I am here. I don't want to break the news to you. But I am leaving town moving to another city. I know I shouldn't be a coward. But people here continue to think I murdered my parents. I feel that I need to start over with a new life." Hiccup replied.

As the others looked toward each other than back to Hiccup.

"Than this is goodbye. We are going to miss you. But as the promise in the circle of Friendship pact. We promised to remain friends. Even if one moves away." Heather said.

Davynn was looking toward Hiccup. Except he was focus on something else.

"Hey!? There are two hickeys on your neck! That means you met someone! Who gave you those. Even that dragon necklace which wasn't there before." Davynn said.

Hiccup's face turns red. As Snotlout looked back toward Davynn.

"You know that is kinda rude there." Snotlout said.

As Hiccup stood there. He then heard his I-phone beep.

_We should get going. I just pulled up.I'll be waiting in the corner of the street near the hospital."_

Hiccup looked toward them.

"Well, I better get send me an invite of the day of your wedding." He said.

Davynn nod.

"Why of course! I text the invite." He said.

As Hiccup said his goodbye. He begins to walk toward the exit of the hospital.

"Hey wait!" He said.

Hiccup stopped to see Snotlout was behind him.

"Something the matter?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout who stood there with his arms folded.

"Your lying. Tuffnut isn't really in jail is he?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup was more or less sweatdropping.

"What makes you say that?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout continues to glares.

"Because you were a bad liar. I could tell. You helped him out." He said.

Hiccup sighed knowing he lost in defeat.

"Alright fine. I paid the polices to let him out. Then the story is not hard to explain." He said.

As he begins to walk away toward the the car was he begins to get in. The car begins to drive off far from town. Hiccup felt like this was a new beginning.


	43. Author Note

Thank you for reading "Truth Or Dare" a quick reminder all the How To Train Your Dragons characters belong to DreamWork not any character that is OOC it is created by now onward to the fanfics that I am currently by November 27,I will stop and than begin writing a Holiday Fanfic for once I got something on my mind on writing ideas.I just start doing Readers are welcome for anyway again thank you for reading!


End file.
